


let's get away (on a roman holiday)

by rainynana



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Art, Beaches, Cliche, Coming of Age, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Insecurity, M/M, Making Out, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Road Trips, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, is in this story i am in no way implying that this is art lmao, oh boy, there's a lot okay - Freeform, though that is questionable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainynana/pseuds/rainynana
Summary: It's the end of summer and Mark is graduating. Moving away. Leaving them behind and Donghyuck can't help but feel like he's the only one out of the two of them who is affected.Something needs to happen. Mark can't stay inside reviewing his dumb notes, wasting the last time he has with the six of them.Chenle is bored, itching in his skin and sometimes the younger can actually come up with good ideas when desperate times calls for it. Such as a road trip.





	1. we go up

**Author's Note:**

> wow, this is absolute cliche trash like I swear this has probably been done 943983859 times before but I and my dear friend online (you know who you are lmao) were talking and I just got overrun with the urge to write this shit so here we are, 4 months later and 30 000 words what the actual fuck.
> 
> I'd just like to address a few things;
> 
> number one, This story plays out over the course of a week and this is the prologue. I will be posting a new chapter every day starting tomorrow and each day is from a different members perspective.
> 
> number two, I am terribly sorry over the norenmin part of this story like,,,, it's horrible and I feel really bad over it. I haven't written poly before and I have discovered that I Suck at it uwu. Anyways, I don't mean to play into the annoying stereotype that Renjun is A Thirdwheel and all those other things, I'm sure you guys know what I mean. When I write Renjun I often see him as someone who's very insecure but doesn't express it which unfortunately can lead to the events in this story. Anyways, I adore Renjun with my whole chest and I'm sorry if it looks like I'm playing into the "thridwheel stereotype", I'm just terrible at writing. I also tried really hard to explain that bitch he is not a thridwheel but I’m not sure how it worked out,,  
> Lastly, English is not my first language and even though I've edited this shit at least five times there might be mistakes and so that's why. 
> 
> Also, for some reason, I made a playlist for all the chapters so I'm posting those with the chapters, here is the first one uwu  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/nelliebriskog/playlist/4QXg6UGdWjnGuFgYmkjY12?si=oeckeCSQSRaNvHfdCAM9Mg

Time is precious.

 

That is something Donghyuck has known since he was a mere little kid with chubby cheeks and a heart pocketed with dreams. His time devoted to picking flowers in his mother’s fairy-like garden would have to end, his time spent with his sister before she moved away would end and the time he had to sleep before the start of another tiresome day, would eventually end.

 

However, these days time appears to be like water. It’s slipping through his fingers and no matter how desperately he grasps for it, it’s for nothing. No matter how much of the clear liquid he manages to collect in his hands, he can only witness his reflection shrinking, shrinking as it slips through his fingers.

 

Time is like rowdy rapids, demolishing everything in its path as it rushes by. Donghyuck feels as if he’s stuck in a meager canoe, paddling for dear life  _ against _  the stream. Desperation is starting to kick in, for he realizes that his incessant attempts to keep things as they’ve always have been are in vain.

 

Time is precious, but currently, it’s running out.

  
  
  
  


The summer air feels scorching hot on Donghyuck’s caramel skin as the sun torments seven dehydrated boys this particularly humid afternoon. Chenle’s backyard is spacious and ideal for the septet to be noisy crackheads but the high picket fence robs them from even the slightest breeze from the outside. The scent of summer lies heavy in the air, lemonade and cut grass mixing with the scent of Mrs. Zhong’s bushes of roses and honeysuckle. The sun is bright enough to just about hurt Donghyuck’s eyes when he zones out, staring at the vibrant neon green grass cut and trimmed into perfection. Seriously, Donghyuck can picture Mr. Zhong crawling around on his knees with a pair of scissors, muttering over the few pieces of grass that won’t fit in, glasses slipping down the slope of his nose.   

 

Jaemin who had relentlessly been trying to get enough water into all of them is at this time instead half-passed out in one of the sunbeds, loose white shirt rolled up over his stomach in an attempt to cool down. Jisung is indolently dragging his large hand through the water of the pool, trying to escape the heat as Jeno follows the movement with hazy eyes. The older boy has pieces of hair stuck to his forehead and Donghyuck scowls at how he still looks  _ that _  attractive. The hair is his doing, courtesy of a won bet against Jeno. Turns out playing football for all those years ultimately paid off when the two boys witnessed the ball Donghyuck had kicked dart through the open window belonging to Mark’s neighbor, Jaehyun. But Jeno could, of course, pull off any hair color Donghyuck could possibly come up with and to no surprise, bleached blonde was undeniably one of them.

 

On the opposite side of the pool, Mark has stopped trying to review his history notes, instead using them to fan himself without any noticeable success, circular glasses fogging up from his rapid breaths. Why is Mark studying when it’s the end of summer you may wonder? Well, since college is starting up in less than a month, Mark has taken it upon himself to incessantly revise the notes belonging to his older brother, Johnny, who recently finished college. If you ask for Donghyuck’s opinion he’d tell you that he thinks Mark is just acting as an overachiever, bringing an abundance of unnecessary stress upon himself. He mentally kicks himself for thinking like that, he’s well aware of the fact that it’s not the case.   

 

Even Renjun has paused his reading, opting for a semi-nap with its pages splayed across his face, the golden letters of  _ Green Mile _  blinding Donghyuck when he flits his eyes over to the older boy. The idiot is wearing long, bleached skinny jeans cuffed at the bottom but for some reason, the heat doesn’t seem to be bothering him. Must be in virtue of his ice-cold soul.

 

Out of the seven boys fighting against heat exhaustion this formidable afternoon, only one brave individual remains.

 

“Come on  _ guuuuuuuuuuys” _  Chenle whines for the fifth time in the last two minutes, lavender hair pushed back from his forehead by a panda headband belonging to one of his sisters. He’s perched under the parasol placed on top of the lifeguard stand his parents for some reason deem necessary for their private backyard pool. Donghyuck makes the unfortunate mistake of throwing a lazy eye in Chenle’s direction meaning the younger will now attempt to persuade them for at least another ten minutes. He can hear the whole group of teenage boys groans when Chenle squeals out a thrilled ‘ _ Donghyuck!’ _

 

“What’s your suggestion this time, Chenle” Jeno asks halfheartedly, rolling onto his back to throw an arm over his face. Chenle occurs oblivious to the lack of genuine interest as he performs a bold leap down from the lifeguard stand and onto the scorching hot pavement surrounding the pool, Jaemin throwing an arm up in the air with a grunt to show his disapproval of the stunt.

 

“A  _ road trip _ ”

 

Chenle pauses for dramatic effect, his hands continuing to do silly jazz hands even as silence ensues. When the reaction is nonexistent he scrunches his eyebrows and his hands are dropped. Jisung snorts with his face pressed into the concrete. From where Donghyuck lies on the grass he appears as a blob of azure blue. Like a smurf in athletic wear, he decides before applauding himself internally for being such a comedic genius.  

 

“Come  _ on _ , there are only a few weeks left before Mark leaves us, we should make the best of it!”

 

Chenle gives said boy a glare meant to portray betrayal before he throws himself onto the grass. His mother is going to nag him over the grass stains if she ever discovers them. Chenle’s face is gradually contrasting into a pout, all a part of his act but Donghyuck knows precisely who will crack in just a second.

 

“I mean it’s not a  _ terrible _  idea…”

 

A chorus of ‘ _ Jaemin! _ ’ accompanied by a high pitched “Chenle-squeal” reverberates around the backyard. A few birds flee their nest in the high dogwood trees, chirping incredulously at the sharp sound. Jaemin obtains a sitting position on his sunbed, pink hair plastered to his forehead in a similar fashion as Jeno.

 

“I actually agree, that’s a decent idea, Chenle. Mark, your mom has a minivan, doesn’t she? Think she’d let you borrow it?” Jeno questions, rubbing at his eyes next to Jisung who is still dragging his hand back and forth through the water causing rings to appear, expanding gradually until they vanish.

 

All eyes turn to Mark who’s yet to make a comment on the idea. Being the oldest of the group meant that he usually has the final say revolving things like this but the boys are disappointed to see their eldest instead scratching his black roots, eyes once again skimming across his history notes from behind his foggy glasses.

 

Donghyuck’s stomach twists at the sight of the deep wrinkle between Mark’s thin eyebrows. The older boy has been overworking himself more repeatedly again recently and Donghyuck  _ loathes  _ it. Not only because Mark is stressing himself out but because it’s a constant reminder of the inevitable; Mark leaving and Donghyuck being left behind. You might call him dramatic since Mark isn't going further than another school less than an hour from the rest of them. But that still translates to Donghyuck becoming a smaller part of his life and Donghyuck is scared. Scratch that, he’s  _ terrified. _

 

However, he will never let _  anyone _  know that so he does what he does best, he covers up his actual feelings. After all, humans are essentially animals and we run from the things that frighten us. We run from our issues.

 

Snatching the notes from Mark who merely lets out a dazed grunt of surprise, Donghyuck stands before the peculiar mix of rowdy boys he calls his friends. One senior, four juniors including himself, one sophomore and one freshman. How they all came to be friends is a long and intricate story, better told another time.

 

“Okay, that’s it. Mark, you’re taking a week off from reviewing these  _ stupid _  notes to go on a road trip with us. Ask your mom if you can borrow her minivan and if you can’t; I’ll ask her, she loves me. We’re meeting back here at 10 AM tomorrow, anyone who dares to be late will be paying for our food for the entire week. Deal?”

 

A moment of silence follows before grunts in approval are heard and Donghyuck allows a giddy smile to graze his lips. He throws a look over at Mark who, to begin with, appears lost without his notes. His black hair is in tests and he looks as if he hasn’t slept in days, Donghyuck is certain that the older merely smells of coffee and insomnia, his usual cinnamon scent nowhere to be found. Slowly but surely, however, Mark’s dark eyes can be seen slowly emerging from their hazy state and traces of the younger carefree Mark slips through the cracks. Then a splash of water sounds around the backyard and when Donghyuck snaps his head in the direction of the sound he discovers that it’s Jisung who has fallen asleep and consequently rolled into the pool.


	2. days gone by

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! 
> 
> This chapter is written from Jaemin's POV uwu
> 
> Here's this day's playlist;  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/nelliebriskog/playlist/0Eh9Yq2PcZAqNQJZWySAtN?si=GZWoAvWWRpyKqX2_8FMmHg
> 
> thank you for reading! I'm also putting my twitter here in case any of you want it <3 @dreamyhyuckie

_Day One; Monday_

 

Donghyuck’s threat proves to be effective when Jisung, the last person to show up, thunders into Chenle’s backyard as if he owned the place at precisely 9:59 AM the following morning. Jaemin’s mood instantly brightens, as it generally does whenever the youngest enter the same vicinity as him. He attaches himself to the blue-haired boy in a back hug, Jaemin just about the proper height to not have to tiptoe in effort to place his chin on the other’s shoulder. Jisung whines dramatically but Jaemin catches the smile that grazes his lips, Jisung can’t fool him.

 

It’s another clear blue day, cirrus clouds decorating the sky like the featherlight strokes of a paintbrush. The spartan apple trees stand tall, its fruit a ruby red. Jaemin knows that they’re delicious, the juice of them just the right amount of tart. Chenle has almost broken his legs multiple times just to obtain one for each of them.

 

Mark had gotten his mom’s approval to use the van for the week without Donghyuck having to bat his eyelashes even once at Mrs. Lee, which according to Jaemin is the least he deserves after taking all of those courses for extra credit all while keeping up with the basketball team. Seriously, Jaemin will never understand how Mark hasn’t passed out from exhaustion yet.

 

“Okay everyone, since I have the responsibility for both this car _and_ all six of you I’m gonna have to lay some ground rules”

 

Jaemin filters out the rest of whatever Mark has to say and nods absentmindedly from Jisung’s shoulder, basking in the fleeting scent of the sea that normally encased the younger boy like a fine mist. Before long, he feels someone tug on his loose dress shirt and when he looks down he’s met with the sight of Chenle, puppy eyes on full display and his dark brown orbs almost fluorescent in the lucid sun. He opens his arms wide, oversized shirt nearly slipping off of his left shoulder and Jaemin grins before releasing Jisung to capture Chenle in his arms. He places his chin on top of Chenle’s soft locks, smothering the younger who giggles in glee while nuzzling back into his chest.

 

When Jaemin zones back into the conversation, tired of listening to the sounds of birds, children yelling and grass being cut, Mark has finished talking and after some short inevitable bickering all of their luggage is packed into the trunk.

 

“I call shotgun!” Donghyuck shouts at full volume and Jaemin is now sure that he’s deaf at least in his right ear, before he dashes around the car and into the passenger seat, shutting out the groans that follow by slamming the door shut.

 

Because of the fact that the car belongs to Mark’s mom, (and since none of the others even have their drivers license yet), Mark’s the assigned driver for the week. Donghyuck, being clever by calling shotgun has alighted in the front seat with his feet propped up on the dashboard despite Mark’s incessant protests. The red-head is already screeching along to the lyrics of Halsey’s _Roman Holiday_. In the far back are Jisung and Chenle who, because they’re the two youngest had the privilege of choosing their seats next (as Chenle had deemed to be the only fair way). That leaves an unamused Renjun stuck between an incredibly amused Jeno and Jaemin. Regardless of the oldest multiple protests, they take off at last.

  
  
  


After a mere twenty minutes of driving spent singing (screaming) at the top of their lungs to the playlist Donghyuck somehow had the time to create yesterday, the first stop becomes necessary. Since all of them are an unorganized mess, only Renjun had thought to bring snacks which had been absolutely demolished by Chenle and Jisung only ten minutes into the drive. You’d think they’d be satisfied after practically inhaling two packages of Oreos, but no. Meanwhile, Jaemin was whining for caffeine since he had overslept and thereby hadn’t had any time for his usual morning dosage. Therefore, Mark pulls into the first convenience store parking lot he can find and thus the first event of the road trip is upon them, _The Grand Supermarket Raiding_.

 

“The rules are simple,” Mark starts as he sweeps his gaze over the other six boys situated in front of the automatic doors to the store. “We all have five minutes to get as much stuff as possible and the last person to the register has to pay for it all”

 

Jaemin looks to his right to see Chenle nodding as if he hasn’t heard this speech countless times before, smudges of brown from the Oreos stuck in the corners of his mouth. Mark suddenly stops the pacing he had begun along with his dramatic words, fixating Donghyuck with his eyes so fiercely Jaemin thought the boy might actually melt into the ground.

 

“However, this time there’s a twist. You have every right to sabotage for your opponents. Everything is fair game”

 

A woman who’s leaving the store with her baby and three grocery bags in her arms give the boys a wary look as she passes them. Jaemin fires off one of his charming smiles in her direction. She instantly snaps her gaze back to the ground and keeps walking, minding her own business.

 

“Everything?” Jeno questions in wonder and Mark’s eyes flit over to the blonde, a wicked smile spreading across his lips. His eyebrows raise across his forehead as his eyes gleam.

 

_“Everything”_

 

“Even knocking over an aisle and blaming it on another player?” Chenle asks eyes round as saucers. Mark nods solemnly and Jaemin can sense the worrying presence of Renjun nodding to himself in determination from beside him.

 

Jaemin himself has one primary goal, hoarding as much sugar as possible. Anyone who knows him knows that in addition to being a great coffee addict he also had  _probably_ the biggest sweet tooth you possibly could possess. Only _one_ other person could be measured with him and that person is his proclaimed nemesis for the duration of this raid, Lee Donghyuck. He’s sure that Donghyuck’s planning on raiding the lollipop aisle, but Jaemin’s dead set on getting all the sweets he possibly can, including all the lollipops.

 

They’re all assigned a basket each, Mark setting the timer at 5 minutes on his phone. The lukewarm summer breeze lifts his raven locks from his forehead for a second as he raises his hand, three fingers extended. The whole population of the parking lot steals glances at them in wonder as he starts the countdown.

 

“Three… Two… On-”

 

Before he even has the time to finish, Jisung dashes past them into the store and chaos erupt.

 

Mark is entirely run over by Chenle in the lead, trying to catch up to Jisung who has already sped past the fruit and vegetable aisles in a mere flash off deep blue.

 

Donghyuck who’s running right in front of Jaemin takes a sharp turn to the left which Jaemin recognizes as an attempt at a shortcut to the candy aisles. He swiftly follows, the sound of their soles sliding against the linoleum flooring echoing through his eardrums.  

 

A crash resonates from somewhere in the store followed by a yelp that sounds eerily like Jisung which most likely means that Chenle has caught up to the younger. Donghyuck stops automatically and Jaemin throws a quick glance to his right as he keeps his pace, speeding past the unsuspecting Donghyuck. In that quick second his suspicions are confirmed as he can see Chenle glued to Jisung’s back, a murderous glare on his face. A little girl with pigtails is watching them, eyes beady as she fruitlessly pulls on her mother’s sundress while pointing at the two boys.

 

Donghyuck ultimately turns back to the wall of candy, only for his eyes to widen in surprise. All the lollipops are gone, or not exactly gone but they are _all_ shoved into the basket belonging to…

 

“Na Jaemin!” He yells at the top of his lungs and Jaemin stops dead in his tracks.

 

A second of eye contact passes before Donghyuck charges at him, knocking the younger boy to the ground with a thud. An old woman flinches at the sound and shakes her head as she shuffles past the two teenage boys.

 

It’s a struggle to the death, Jaemin as slippery as an eel under Donghyuck’s weight but no matter how persistently he tries to get away he simply can’t.

 

In the distance Jaemin sees poor Jeno getting reprimanded by an employee for knocking over a tower of canned corn, then he spots Renjun chuckling to himself a few aisles down while shoving packets of Oreos into his basket and realizes that maybe Chenle’s idea from earlier was a functioning one. He feels bad for Jeno but as Mark had proclaimed outside, anything is fair game. The raven-head himself is currently nowhere to be seen suggesting he’s still struggling to get through the doors to the store which wouldn’t surprise Jaemin one bit, though he feels a bit of sympathy for him.

 

He groans under Donghyuck and makes an attempt to throw the older boy off of him like a bull with its rider. It does nothing in his favor, Donghyuck is just about glued to him.

 

“Listen here _Nana_ ” Donghyuck growls, teeth gritted in labor. “I’m getting those lollipops from you no matter _what_ ” His eyes are as much on fire as his red-hot hair and there’s a taffy-colored band-aid stuck haphazardly to his left cheek.

 

“Oh really? How do you plan on doing that  _Hyuckie_?” Jaemin scoffs. He struggles once more against Donghyuck straddled over him by focusing his full attention is on using his hips to throw Donghyuck off. However, that works against him when it gives the boy on top of him a chance to pin his arms to the ground.

 

Donghyuck smirks, his whole face painted with the knowledge that he has won as he leans down, putting a mere few inches between their faces. Jaemin’s breath hitch and the enticing scent of honey emitting from the slightly older boy clouds his senses and turns his mind sticky as if it’s swimming in caramel. Donghyuck’s red hair falls down from his forehead, almost brushing against Jaemin’s. His breath smells sweet of pink lemonade and raspberries.   

 

“I’ll lick your face”

 

Jaemin’s body goes rigid in panic as he tries to not let it show.

 

“You wouldn’t”

 

“I would and I will”

 

“No, you’re bluffing”

 

“Wanna wait and find out? Three…”

 

Jaemin blossoms into full panic, wrestling with his full strength to get free but since Donghyuck has him fully pinned to the ground there’s no use. Tongue out, Donghyuck steadily leans closer and closer, Jaemin trashing from side to side while screaming for Mark to stop him. However, Mark is still nowhere to be seen which leaves Jaemin with only one option left to get out of this.

 

“Okay fine! You can have them, please just get off me you actual spawn of Satan!”

 

Donghyuck grins in triumph before sliding off of Jaemin’s body, extending a hand in favor of helping the younger up which is blatantly ignored. The people around them throw looks of utter confusion and Jaemin is genuinely surprised they’re yet to be thrown out. He reluctantly pours all of the lollipops over into Donghyuck’s basket with a scowl across his face as the older sweetly giggles.

 

“Love you, Nana” Donghyuck beams as he presses a wet kiss to his cheek and Jaemin can’t help but roll his eyes fondly at the other. Then he dashes off, prepared to raid the coffee aisle and most likely piss off another few soccer moms.  

 

After filling his basket with all the Starbucks in stock he claims to inspect the chips aisle as his next mission. He stops dead in his tracks however when he’s met with the sight of Chenle and Jisung growling at each other as they quarrel over the same pipe of Pringles. A particularly harsh tug from Jisung sends Chenle crashing into the younger and the both of them falls to the floor in a pile of blue and purple. The pipe of chips ascends and then rolls over to a little boy with freckles and tousled mahogany locks who picks it up before warily escaping the crime scene.

 

“Ten seconds left everybody!”

 

Mark’s voice suddenly rings throughout the store from over at the registers and Jaemin realizes he might have underestimated the elder. But in more pressing matters, he’s almost back at the fruit aisles meaning that if he doesn’t want to pay for _everything_ he needs to sprint to the registers.

 

He speeds past Chenle and Jisung still on the floor, scrambling to get up and Renjun trying to steal one of Jeno’s Skittle bags. He slides to a full stop at the toys section, flashing a smile at the little girl with pigtails from earlier before taking a turn so sharp he nearly falls over. He can sense the other four close behind him and unfortunately, Donghyuck can be seen sprinting straight towards Mark. For some reason, he doesn’t appear to be planning on stopping and just as Jaemin finishes that thought, Donghyuck crashes right into the eldest of them all. Running head first into Mark’s chest can’t be comfortable but lucky for Donghyuck, Mark somehow seems ready to catch him like a reflex.

 

To Jaemin’s disappointment both Jeno and Jisung, those damn track athletes, dashes past him the next second. Lucky for him, however, all those afternoons spent running from his neighbor Mrs. Xiao’s crazed corgi after school as he tried to get into his house has paid off and he slides into the register area precisely after Jeno. He can nearly hear its shrill yapping in his ears as he puts a hand on his chest to catch his breath.

 

Donghyuck is still hugging Mark’s torso tightly while angling his head upwards to beam at him, red hair a mess as he pants.  

 

“I wasn’t last!”

 

He states the obvious with a gullible smile and if you ask Jaemin, Mark should probably be at least a _little bit_ annoyed with him but just as he suspected the elder just gives Donghyuck a look of utter disbelief before ruffling the youngers fiery locks, smiling at him fondly.

 

Renjun turns out to be the slowest runner and has to pay for Mark’s energy bars, Jaemin’s beloved coffee, Jisung’s chips, and coke, Chenle’s bottles of chocolate milk and ice cream that’s definitely going to melt in the car, Jeno’s wild mix of crackers and bags of candy, Donghyuck’s _stolen_ lollipops and the energy drinks he had time to snatch for Mark and lastly Renjun’s own boxes of Oreos and bottles of water. He mutters swear words in Chinese the entire way to the car causing Chenle to spray chocolate milk through his nose.

  
  
  


Back in the car they finally get onto the highway, driving in the direction of the nearest motel with the guidance of Mark’s GPS. Donghyuck persuades the luxury life in the front seat where he plops a lollipop into his mouth and leans back in his seat, humming along to the music. Jaemin ignores Renjun’s halfhearted protests and rests his head on his shoulder as the two youngest boys shout at each other while they play on their Nintendos. Jaemin tries to focus on the music playing, smiling when he realizes that Donghyuck once again has put on Michael Jackson. The younger truly can’t go a day without listening to _Smooth Criminal_ at least once.

 

When he opens his eyes to beg Donghyuck for at least _one_ lollipop he notices Mark throwing glances to his right, in the direction of the unsuspecting Donghyuck. He keeps his eyes on the road but they drift more frequently, studying the lollipop trapped between the youngers lips and Jaemin once again has to stifle a quip that will most definitely expose the older boy. His eyes are skimming across Donghyuck’s relaxed features, from the slope of his tanned nose to the rose-tinted highlight fanned across his cheekbones which Jaemin had approved of in Donghyuck’s room this morning.

 

What surprises Jaemin though is the hand that reaches out and comes to rest on top of Donghyuck’s skinny jean-clad thigh.

 

Skinship isn’t uncommon between the two, Donghyuck is a boy with a great urge for physical affection, just like Jaemin himself. Mark doesn’t _mind_ skinship, he does reject it sometimes but more often than not he merely complies to Donghyuck’s wishes. The most likely scenario is that he has simply grown tired of rejecting it so many times. Jaemin throws a longing look upwards at the boy whose shoulder he’s currently resting on.

 

The odd thing is that Mark usually isn’t the one who initiates it.

 

It might be envy that lights up in the depths of his stomach. Envy over how no matter hard Jaemin tries, _he_ won’t return his feelings, but Jaemin spares himself from guilt and pins it as revenge on Donghyuck for stealing his lollipops.

 

“ _Ew._ That’s _disgusting_ Mark, stop being so domestic right in front of my eyes”

 

Mark’s hand instantly shoots back to grip the wheel properly, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose after they slid down from the sudden movement. Jaemin swears he catches a whine leave Donghyuck’s lips. The fire burns all the same and this time there’s smoke leaving a pungent taste in his throat.

  
  
  


The hours pass by and Jaemin keeps his eyes shut, unable to drift off to sleep. Donghyuck made them all put on face masks at the latest stop, resulting in Jisung sulking in the backseat for a full ten minutes because Chenle hadn’t been able to stop laughing at him. Jaemin’s own skin feels peachy soft and he keeps subconsciously dragging his fingers over his cheek, staring out the window at the shades of fern and the meadows flashing by. The air smells of cherry blossoms and green tea, which Jaemin easily identifies as the scent belonging to the small boy beside him. His lips quiver in half a smile as if that fact is a secret meant for only him.    

  
  
  


Before long Jaemin has finished all of his coffee which means the car has to deal with him on a caffeine _and_ sugar high (he whined himself to a handful lollipops from Donghyuck). Renjun’s about to throw himself out the window since Jaemin has practically forced him onto his lap, meaning Jeno took that as an invitation rest his head in Renjun’s lap. Jaemin’s heart felt full, wishing for things to be like this more often as he cards his fingers through Jeno’s blonde locks, the boy close to purring in return.

 

Behind them, Chenle and Jisung are asleep huddled together in the backseat and Jaemin silently coos at them, snapping a picture on his phone to set as his lock screen.  

  
  
  


When the GSP let them know that there’s a mere mile left until the motel, Mark’s palm comes to rest on Donghyuck’s thigh once again and Jaemin doesn’t have the heart to say anything this time, opting for chewing intensely on his lollipop stick. He can see Donghyuck smiling bashfully to himself in the side rear mirrors and the fire dies down a little. After all, Jaemin’s heart will always be filled to the most part with love for the people he cares about and no amount of envy can change that.  

  
  
  


By the time Mark pulls into the parking lot of the motel, Donghyuck has fallen asleep with his face pressed up against the window, creating patterns in the mist. Mark goes into the building in advance to pay for the night before carrying the younger boy into the room, earning a fond look from Mr. Lee situated at the desk. Not many have seen him smile like that for the man had a cold exterior, inherited from his father. But despite his sharp features and deep voice, Lee Taeyong had a heart filled with fondness and kindness.

 

Jaemin, Jeno and Renjun work together outside to get Chenle and Jisung into the room as well before they all fall asleep crammed into the same king sized bed even though there are two perfectly functional ones. The moon watches over them, painting them in its silky sheen and the sounds of the night envelopes them like a thick blanket.


	3. see sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello i'm in school posting this my next class is psychology and i'm not ready for that uwu
> 
> as you guys can probably tell after this chapter i'm sprinkling all the other nct characters into the different chapters for brief cameos kdjdjdkdk
> 
> this chapter is written from Mark's POV 
> 
> aaaaand here is the playlist for today's chapter; https://open.spotify.com/user/nelliebriskog/playlist/52DQEq3Vka90UDy7s1j7MU?si=dQPYDwvISiCcFJMn81DwmQ

_Day Two; Tuesday_

 

The following morning Mark resurfaces from his sleep induced state only to find himself on the floor with another body splayed over him. There are locks tickling his chin and upon further inspection, he comes to the conclusion that they are cherry red and can thereby only belong to one person. Too exhausted to be fully awoken just yet he simply drapes an arm around the waist of the warm body on top of him, pulling the younger closer, taking in the scent of honey and letting it lull him back to sleep.

  
  
  


The next time he wakes up it’s in a much more unpleasant way, specifically by Chenle jumping on top of both him and Donghyuck.

 

“I’m _hungryyyyyyy_ feed me breakfast parents. Come on, come on, come _ooooooooon”_ His adenoidal voice makes its way into Mark’s cloudy mind and he groans.

 

After a distasteful breakfast eaten at the motel, consisting of dry toast and something that at least _looked_ like butter they’re off again and during the first hour, the car is covered in a comfortable silence.

 

“I want to go to the beach…” Chenle mumbles sleepily from the back, rubbing his eyes before falling back onto Jisung’s shoulder.

 

“Second that” A caffeine-deprived Jaemin murmurs. Mark throws a glance at Donghyuck who’s leaning against the window half asleep, idly drawing small hearts and smiley faces in the mist.

 

They didn’t actually have a structured plan for the road trip. At first they considered allowing each of them to choose one activity per day but since some of them didn’t care _that_ much (read: Jeno and Mark) and some of them had multiple places they desired to go and absolutely could _not_ settle for one of them (read: Chenle and Donghyuck) that plan fell quickly.

 

At the mention of a beach however Renjun suddenly perks up from his half-nap, hair sprouting in all directions comparing him to the beginning of spring. He furiously types something in on his phone before emitting a soft squeal, launching forward to type an address into the GPS. Mark opens his mouth to question him but quickly snaps it shut when he meets Jeno’s eyes in the rearview mirror. The younger just shakes his head, quirking his lips as if to say that there’s no point, Renjun has made up his mind and Mark would be better off by merely complying. Something tells him that Jeno has quite the experience with that.

 

The beach Renjun picked proves to be a minuscule patch of sand no one else seems to know about and therefore the _perfect_ place for seven teenage boys to hold a rampage.

 

The sea spreads out before them, next to no movement to be seen and water the shade of blueberry slushie. It twinkles steadily at the boys, urging them to throw themselves into the cooling waves. There’s a few trees scattered around the edges of the sandpit and Mark can see Chenle studying them with calculating eyes, fingers twitching by his sides. Thankfully Jisung passes him, grabbing hold of the smaller boy’s hand to drag him along.

 

As expected, Chenle and Jisung barely have their swimming trunks on before they compete out into the sea, shrieking obnoxiously the entire way. Donghyuck and Jaemin trail closely behind with Jeno and his crescent moon smile on full display, bleached hair swirling in the breeze. Lingering behind on dry land is Mark who’s determined to work on his nonexistent tan. He contemplates being as brave as to take a nap since he’s exhausted from driving. He sits down on his towel, soon joined by Renjun who mutters something about the water being way too shallow for mermaids under his breath, a string of colorful curse words thrown at some poor fellow named Steve who according to Renjun know nothing about _the complexity of mythological marine wildlife_ . He slumps down into the sand with a frown and pulls out a book, _Garden Spells_ written over the cover. Mark decides it’s better not to ask. Even if he wanted to he’s not sure what it is he doesn’t know.

 

Instead, he gazes out over the water, glimmering as if it’s filled to the brim with tiny crystals. The sky is clear and a cobalt blue Mark has only seen on postcards from foreign places. He studies the five younger boys laughing in the water, however, his eyes stick to one of them in particular.

 

Donghyuck’s skin has been a shade darker than the rest of them for as long as Mark can remember, a caramel shade unique for him which he took great pride in. At the moment summer has done quite a job and Donghyuck is colored in a dazzling tan, resplendent in the midday sun with tiny droplets of water. The younger is guffawing loudly, the sound sending a stream of warmth through your body when you have the pleasure of hearing if. Mark can imagine the scrunch of his nose and the crinkling of his chocolate eyes, the image unconsciously placing a wide smile on his lips. Staring at Donghyuck for too long is like staring at the sun. The image becomes imprinted. You can close your eyes and still see him, a small silhouette with hair that always seemed alive and tousled.

 

He is broken out of his thoughts by the stifled snort heard from beside him and when he snaps his head to his right he’s met with Renjun chuckling to himself, watching Mark with a terrifying look in his eyes. Why is it terrifying? Because it says that he _knows_. He knows precisely what Mark is thinking.

 

Mark throws himself onto his back, ready for an attempt at napping in the pleasant sun to forget everything about it. He’s not prepared to have this conversation with anyone yet, not even with himself. _Run from it. Deny it until it goes away_ he chants in his muddled mind.

 

He’s not aware of how much time has passed but when he resurfaces into consciousness he feels _cold_ … And _wet_ . Mark scrunches his nose and is just about to flutter his eyes open when water is dumped _all_ over him and he nearly chokes. Cackling fills the air, one a bit deeper and in a more chuckling fashion accompanied by a chaotic and high pitched one that slightly pierces your ears but also warms your heart. Mark is close to grabbing a chokehold on either of the two, whoever he can catch first when a furious, high pitched scream fills the small beach and Mark looks over just in time to witness Renjun being carried to the waterline. Jaemin’s holding his upper body and Jeno is struggling to keep hold of Renjun’s kicking legs. To have such a silvery voice under all other circumstances Renjun sure can yell when the situation calls for it.

 

“Let go of me _right now_ ” He wails as Jisung and Chenle scramble into the water again having escaped Mark’s planned attack.

 

To no one’s surprise, Jaemin and Jeno do _not_ let Renjun go and instead wades as far as they dare into the water before dropping the smaller boy with a splash. Silence falls over them as Renjun rises from the water, fat droplets of seawater clinging to his chocolate locks.

 

“You’re _so_ dead” He growls, eyes burning as he charges at Jaemin, toppling the both of them over and subsequently under the surface. Mark watches wide-eyed as Jaemin resurfaces, chipping for air from cachinnating before he’s pushed under again by Renjun who’s now giggling as well.

 

“I’ll avenge you, Junnie!” Donghyuck proclaims vehemently, both arms up in the air as he wades towards an unsuspecting Jeno, hustling the boy under the surface with a wicked smile spread across his lips. Mark doesn’t even have the time to _consider_ putting as much distance between and the water as possible before he’s dragged into it. He’s shoved to the bottom of the sea by two colorful devils, Chenle’s dolphin-like screeches the only thing he can hear under the surface.

 

When he reemerges he barely has the time to gasp for air before someone else is attacking him. A body smaller than his glues itself onto his back, hands pulling at his locks and clear giggles filling his eardrums.

 

“Giddy up, Markie-poo, come on let us see how fast you can run!”

 

“I’m not sure you can handle it Donghyuck!”

 

“Prove me wrong then grandpa!”

 

Mark grins to himself, pausing for a second to make the younger believe he has won before dashing off further out into the sea. Donghyuck’s squeals of joy and sunshine giggles fill the air as Mark clumsily wades his way past Jeno who is trying to peel Renjun off of Jaemin’s back. He manages a few more steps before he falls, saltwater encasing all of him. Mark swiftly gets back up and is met with Donghyuck laughing and chipping for air, eyes crinkled and ruby hair a soaked mess. All at once the air is knocked out of his lungs and suddenly the denial he has been chaining himself to for so long feels distant, weak. It takes everything in Mark’s entire being to not reach out and drag his fingers across Donghyuck’s cheek, just to make sure he’s actually there and not just a fiction of his imagination. Silly, right? They’ve been friends since middle school but sometimes Mark still ponders over if Donghyuck genuinely is real. His chest twists in pain and breathing become a laborious task.  

 

The thing with concealing your feelings is that we forget that our eyes speak and Mark realizes that his eyes are currently rambling sappy love confessions when Donghyuck’s guffaws turn into soft titters and a warm palm splays across Mark’s wet cheek. The spot where they’re connected feels hot, on the verge of burning.

 

“Earth to Mark, are you there? Or did you get lost in my beauty _again_?”

 

Mark almost nods in confirmation but thankfully catches himself. His lips stretch in a soft manner and there must be something on his face because Donghyuck gasps faintly, on the verge of inaudible. His eyes widen and gloss over with something, reminding Mark of the feeling that usually suffocates him at 4 AM when he lies awake in bed, grainy movies like the ones from the early years of film playing across the dull daisy-white ceiling previously decorated with glow-in-the-dark-stars. The movies are fuzzy but the heart-like shape of the lips and the reoccurring color of ruby red can only be related to one person.

 

Suddenly Jeno calls for them and Mark breaks the moment by snapping his eyes away from Donghyuck’s expanded ones. He stands up from the water and extends a hand for the younger to take. He gives the smaller palm a gentle squeeze after pulling him to his feet, then leaves the appropriate amount of space between them once again.  

  
  
  


After drying up following _The Great Water Fight of 2018,_ as Chenle from now on will refer to it, they all return to the minivan ready for an attempt at figuring dinner out for the night.

 

“There’s an Italian restaurant about ten minutes from here” Jaemin informs them as he scrolls through Google Maps, damp hair swept away from his face by some blue hair clips Mark found in the glove compartment.

 

“Do you think we’re made out of money? That’s way too expensive, Nana” Jisung mutters from the backseat as he rattles to free his hair from the last droplets of salt water. Chenle grimaces as some of it splash across his face and he calls the younger a dog. Jaemin rolls his eyes fondly before he throws his body over the back of his seat to catch one of Jisung’s cheeks in a ruthless squeeze only released when the younger wails that ‘ _Fine! I’ll say it, I love you, Nana_.’ Jaemin sits back down with a content smirk and Mark blatantly stares at the two. No matter how often he witnesses chaos between the two he’ll be shocked every single time.

 

“There’s a 60’s themed diner about fifteen minutes from here” Donghyuck notifies them from the front seat as soon after the commotion has died down. He pulls out a tube of lipgloss, a cheap cherry flavored one that overflows the car with its scent and begins applying it to his lips, distracting Mark for a second.

 

“Is it cheap?” Jisung wonders, rubbing his throbbing cheek while mourning over his shambled pride.

 

“Cheap enough, I’m hungry” Mark tears his eyes from the shape of Donghyuck’s pouty mouth and makes the decision for all of them, pulling out of the parking lot. Donghyuck finishes applying his gloss and smacks his lips a few times, scrutinizing them in the mirror in front of him by angling his face back and forth. Then, because he’s a brat and most likely noticed Mark’s second session of love-struck staring for just today, he leans over and smacks his lips a few extra times right up in Mark’s face. When he flinches, the younger leans back with a satisfied expression, one Mark knows far too well, before preparing to act as GPS.

  
  
  


Twenty minutes later (because finding the damn place seemed to be impossible at first) they sit down in a booth for eight in a limited but cozy diner.

 

The checkered floor is squeaky clean, reminding Mark of the one from Cher Lloyd’s music video to _Want u Back_ that he watched religiously as a kid. Their booth is decked out in bright turquoise mixed with clear white and the premises is lit up by the fluorescent lights hanging from the ceiling in groups of four, casting shadows over the seven of them as they skim over the menus.  

 

Twelve burgers, ten milkshakes, and eight orders of french fries later all of them are so full they could burst. Their waiter, Dongyoung, can barely stop laughing when he reappears to ask if anyone would like some dessert and only Jeno is capable to answer _yes, damn right I want dessert_ while everyone else groans in protest.

 

Dongyoung returns with his banana split and Jeno’s eyes light up, straightening up from his slouching position in an instant.

 

“I like this kid” The older boy grins at the blonde, gums on display in an endearingly bunny-like way. _Taeil?_ ” He calls after the other owner of the diner. “Can I take him home? _Pleeeeeeease_ ” Taeil doesn’t get the chance to answer before Jaemin glares him down.

 

“No, you can’t, he belongs to us” He tells Dongyoung and then proceeds to wrap his limbs around Jeno like a koala. Jeno merely scrunches his eyes into half-moons and proceeds to stuff his face with dessert. Chenle, who has already managed to spill ketchup all over his pastel pink T-Shirt then goes on to spill chocolate sauce over Jeno’s white one when he tries to steal some ice cream. He’s lucky Jeno is an angel sent from above and was gifted with impeccable patience.

 

Just as they’re about to leave, the Jukebox positioned in the corner of the diner begins playing a song Mark only vaguely recalls his dad playing on their vinyl player when he was a kid, the lyrics seemingly long forgotten but gradually returning to him as the song continues playing.

 

Donghyuck, however, knows all the words. He squeals in excitement before pulling on Mark’s sleeve, having to tilt his head upwards because of the sudden final growth spurt Mark had last year, now half a head taller than the red-head.  His eyes are partially hidden behind his bangs that have grown long and unkempt but to Mark, merely causes him to appear even prettier. There’s a pleading tilt to his mannerisms but as the song moves into the chorus Mark realizes that it’s a song meant for slow dancing.   

 

And Mark Lee; is a coward, even more so when it comes to Donghyuck.

 

So instead of letting Donghyuck have his way as he usually does, he simply shakes his head with an apologetic smile. Uncharacteristic for Donghyuck, he appears genuinely disappointed and it’s at the sight of Donghyuck’s crestfallen eyes and vague pout that the feelings Mark has been laboriously persisting to keep bottled up suddenly fires through the cork and are unleashed inside his chest. It feels like fireworks and butterflies all at once and he’s positive he forgot to breathe for a second before warmth spreads through his chest, like golden warm honey that trickles from his chest and the whole way out to his fingertips. It turns to ice however when he realizes that Donghyuck is no longer in front of him, but has moved on and is currently electing Renjun as his next victim.  

 

“Best friend duties” He glares when Renjun opens his mouth to protest, throwing a next to unnoticeable look in Mark’s direction.

 

That’s how the rest of them end up watching as the two slow dance their way through the diner to the notes of _Hungry eyes,_ Dongyoung and Taeil observing with fond eyes and arms around each other’s waists. They all applaud when Renjun twirls Donghyuck around in a simple spin, the younger’s hair a flash of red like roses and wine.  

 

Mark watches longingly and accidentally loses himself in the stars twinkling in Donghyuck’s eyes. He’s been passionate about astrology and space since he was a mere kid with eyes large of curiosity for the unknown, but it never dawned upon him until now that it could all be so much closer than he originally thought.

 

The thing is, Mark can never be certain with Donghyuck, he’s the pure definition of the unknown. Mark himself may only be nineteen years old but he has never been as sure about anything as he is about his feelings for the younger, but consequently, he has never been as _unsure_ about something as the younger boy’s feelings towards him. After years of knowing Donghyuck, Mark has learned to never take anything for granted. Sometimes he forgets himself and fantasizes about how those vulnerable looks Donghyuck gives him ever so often is the younger trying to tell Mark something, but then he catches himself and is reminded of the, admittedly, depressing truth. Donghyuck is clingy and flirty and all adjectives that come in between. He is also Mark’s best friend and he may be the person Mark knows the most about, but _also_ the person he knows the least of the things he _actually_ wants to know about. Donghyuck is an enigma, always by Mark’s side but also so _incredibly_ far away. It’s best to not take any risks.

  
  
  


At the new motel, all seven of them stumble into the room exhausted once again. Mark is successful in his attempt at getting them all into the shower one by one but had it not been for Donghyuck dragging him into the bathroom and practically shoving him in under the warm water he would’ve forgotten himself. When he returns to the room, rubbing a towel in an attempt to dry his hair the younger is splayed out like a starfish by himself on one of the beds. Nostalgia courses through his body like a stream of electricity as the scene is much too familiar.

 

On the other bed, Jaemin and Jeno are squishing Renjun between their much larger bodies, the oldest of the trio deep asleep with his chocolate locks falling into his face. By the foot of the bed, almost on the floor, are Jisung and Chenle in a tangled mess of purple and blue snoring quietly. Mark cautiously pushes Jisung’s head up a notch so that he doesn’t fall in his sleep.

 

Seeing as there is absolutely no more space in that bed and he doesn’t actually want to leave Donghyuck to sleep alone he soundlessly slips into the other bed, trying but ultimately failing not to wake the younger. He stirs before shifting so that Mark has more space but ends up attaching himself to Mark’s side anyway, head resting comfortably on Mark’s heaving chest. Mark haphazardly wraps an arm around the younger back, too tired to function properly. Somewhere deep down in his subconsciousness there’s a voice yelling loud words of caution but he ignores it. Donghyuck is like a human heater and that combined with the ice slowly melting into sweet honey in his veins simply makes him unable to stop himself.

 

“Thank you for doing this for us, Mark. We all appreciate it and I’m happy I get to spend time with you before summer’s over”  

 

Donghyuck’s breath tickles his neck like a tepid summer breeze and with that Mark drifts off to sleep, the smell of coconut, sun and Donghyuck’s personal sweet smell following him into his dreams like kite tails.


	4. pink skies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally some stuff like,,,, actually happens kkdjdkdk wow we're already halfway through this thing
> 
> this chapter is written from Chenle's POV uwu
> 
> and here's this chapters playlist: https://open.spotify.com/user/nelliebriskog/playlist/51dnTsNcCsxc1YzMerAyRA?si=v-tzz6F4R5G4MbDV4YCA8w

_ Day Three; Wednesday _

 

Chenle stares out the window, eyes widened in horror. 

 

Rain. 

 

Absolute downpour. 

 

The sky is  _ weeping _ ,  _ sobbing, wailing, bawling- _

 

“Damn. There’s no way Mark is gonna be able to drive in that” A murmur husky from sleep sounds from behind him. It startles him from his spot on his knees, chin propped up on the window sill and thereby a stop is put to his quest in finding as many synonyms to  _ crying _ as possible.  

 

Jisung’s head finds its place on top of his and Chenle whines, contrary to the butterflies in his stomach. He and Jisung have been fairly similar in height throughout their friendship, right up until Jisung began high school when he must’ve had Renjun do some witchery shit to him because suddenly the boy skyrocketed in height. These days Jisung is a whole head taller than Chenle but he can’t find it in himself to dislike it. He likes feeling small and protected whenever Jisung wraps his lanky limbs around him. 

 

Chenle angles his head towards Mark who’s still sleeping peacefully. He has Donghyuck draped over him like a blanket with his head nestled in the older’s neck, his hoodie at least two sizes too large. 

 

“This is going to be a  _ loooooooong  _ day” Chenle sighs and Jisung snorts in agreement, removing his chin to get back on his feet. 

 

First up is waking the others. Sure, Chenle and Jisung could probably entertain each other for a few hours but where’s the fun in that? 

 

Chenle stands at the foot of the bed where Renjun is still squished in between Jaemin and Jeno, face buried in Jeno’s chest and Jaemin pressed against his back. Both Jaemin and Jeno has an arm thrown over each other's waists and thereby over Renjun as well. The whole scene causes Jisung to gag silently and Chenle hushes him, trying to stop himself from bursting out laughing. 

 

Jisung moves over to Jaemin’s side as Chenle positions himself next to Jeno, both too scared to mess directly with Renjun. Chenle begins blowing into Jeno’s ear while dragging his fingers over the older boy’s cheek with featherlight pressure. He merely sighs in his sleep at first, sounding just like a sad dog and Chenle’s heart almost cracks. Then he stirs before opening his eyes, looking lost and disoriented. Because of the rain, the room is still dim and Jeno squints until he recognizes Chenle, then a fond smile spreads across his lips. 

 

“Hey, Lele” He whispers, voice raspy with sleep. “How are you doing? Can’t sleep?”  

 

There’s so much affection and care in his voice that Chenle almost feels bad. Almost. 

 

Jisung, on the other hand, shows  _ no _ mercy as he grabs hold of Jaemin’s cotton candy locks and simply pulls. Jaemin startles awake with a yelp of pain, high pitched and surprised before he lay eyes upon the culprit. After that he resorts to pouting while rubbing his scalp, falling back onto the pillows with a thud. 

 

“Sungieeeee I thought you loved me, why would you do that?” He whines before nuzzling into the back of the somehow still sleeping Renjun. A grave mistake since that seems to be what it takes for the older to jolt awake, a pillow coming into contact with Jaemin’s head faster than lighting. 

 

“ _ Owwwwww _ Injunnie that hurt” Jaemin cries, looking at him with bewildered eyes but Renjun pays him no mind. Sleep seems to have trickled out of his body in an instant and he flees from the bed, taking a seat in the bay window on the other side of the room. 

 

“ _ What the fuck _ ” He mumbles as he passes the two youngest boys, Chenle the only one who can understand the Chinese phrase even though the words weren’t meant for his ears. There’s an odd expression on his face that he can’t quite distinguish.  

 

Jeno and Jaemin stay in bed chatting quietly with each other, a swirl of pink and blonde looking like a strawberry blondie under the dull, cloud-gray light trickling in from the window.  

 

While waking the remaining two boys Chenle and Jisung isn’t quite as merciful. Chenle simply yells into Donghyuck’s ear and Jisung throws his long lanky limbs on top of the pair. Poor Donghyuck rolls onto the floor and Mark sits up with a spring, panic in his eyes and hair sprouting in all directions. Donghyuck’s agonized whines sound from the floor and Mark looks down at him in confusion before laying eyes upon Chenle and Jisung who are cackling so hard they almost end up on the floor as well. He gives them what was probably meant to be a reprimanding look but the traces of humor on his lips takes the edge off. 

  
  
  
  


Mark is the one chosen to flee out into the rain to buy breakfast for them all at the nearest convenience store and he returns drenched to the core, black locks sticking to his forehead as he shivers. 

 

Renjun eats his sandwich in the bay window. He shakes his head in a silent  _ no thanks _ when Chenle dangles a strawberry in his direction.

  
  
  
  


As the day progresses Chenle grows increasingly restless. The forenoon is spent fairly split up. Mark tries to study Johnny’s notes a bit more, the tapping of his pen against the notebook blending with the sound of the rain outside. It lulls Chenle to sleep for another hour but when he wakes up again he feels even more fidgety, this time accompanied by a slight headache. Donghyuck, Jaemin, and Jeno watch old teen movies on Jaemin’s computer all grossly cuddled up as Jaemin and Donghyuck recites about every other line from _ Clueless _ . 

  
  
  
  


Lunchtime eventually arrives and it consists of the sandwiches Jeno brings back from the convenience store after he gets voted by the others to get food this time. The room seems to be covered in a veil of silence for no one is saying anything. There’s only the patter of the rain, the muffled talking from Donghyuck’s computer and Mark who sometimes hums along to the song he’s listening to. 

 

Donghyuck ultimately decides that three movies in a row is the limit for him and dramatically seats himself in the middle of the room after nearly pushing a half-asleep Jaemin off the bed. Jeno thankfully catches him in time and he rolls the younger back in under his arm who doesn’t even flinch. The pink haired boy’s eyes are turbid and haven’t changed since this morning. Chenle pushes the worry forming in his tummy back down. 

 

Donghyuck clears his throat to gather the boys’ attention. 

 

“I am doing everyone’s makeup and y'all can’t say anything about it, there are no complaints to be taken”

 

In a flash Jisung scrambles off the floor, charging for the door with the apparent intention of dashing out into the merciless downpour. That, unfortunately for him but lucky for Donghyuck, works against him instead. Donghyuck grabs him by the back of his shirt and pulls him down on the floor before he’s even halfway there. 

 

Thus begins twenty minutes of Jisung’s neverending whining occasionally accompanied by Donghyuck’s countless reprimands telling the younger to ‘ _ stay still or you’ll fuck it up’.  _ Jeno and Jaemin watch with varying degrees of interest as Donghyuck whips out brush after brush spitting out different numbers for each one (no one knows why). Chenle munches on the chips which might belong to Mark but he probably won’t mind. Jisung is surprisingly quiet towards the end, looking as if he has just given up but then Donghyuck takes out the lash curler and the younger boy vanishes from the carpet clad floor in a second.  

 

“I am not letting you anywhere near me with that death machine” He says firmly, sitting down next to Chenle again. 

 

Chenle giggles over his glass of coke, extending the straw towards Jisung to offer a sip. He abruptly retreats when Donghyuck yells that he’ll ruin Jisung’s lips across the room from where he has now captured Jaemin as his next model. Chenle turns to look at Jisung again, grabbing hold of his cheek to study his face closer. Across Jisung’s lips is some sort of glittery substance that looks like lip gloss but actually isn’t. His eyes are painted in a vivid sea blue shade accompanied by a glittery wing and there’s some contour on his face as well, making his features look more sharp and defined. Chenle doesn’t like that particular detail since he can’t see Jisung’s cute squishy cheeks anymore but everything else is stunning.  _ Donghyuck is seriously talented _ Chenle finds himself thinking in wonder. He turns towards where Donghyuck is sticking his tongue out in concentration while placing a rogue shade of pink across Jaemin’s eyelid, not a particularly hard task since Jaemin’s eyelids are naturally closed at the moment. 

 

“Me next! Do me next Donghyuck!” He calls, bouncing in his spot on the floor. He misses the way Jisung looks at him but catches Donghyuck’s smug look thrown at the younger. When he turns to look at Jisung to see why Donghyuck was smiling, the boy in scrutinizing his nails and the makeup covers the faint blush that had spread over his cheeks.   

 

Jaemin’s eyes are soon decorated with a mix of rogue and watermelon pink shades as well as some glitter placed over his lid. The pink keeps going quite a way down under his eyes and in the middle of it is a heart drawn with a lip pen. Across his cheekbones is highlighter with a rosy tink, as well as on the tip of his nose. Chenle stares in awe at what Donghyuck has done. Jaemin appears quite underwhelmed but explains that Donghyuck usually sends him pictures of the makeup looks he does at home. 

 

When Chenle takes the spot in front of Donghyuck on the floor, the older boy begins examining him like a professional makeup artist and Chenle absorbs it all with eyes full of wonder. After a few seconds Donghyuck’s eyes light up and he ruffles through his make up bag, ultimately pulling out a small sea green palette. The next second he’s asking Chenle to close his eyes and then the, quite honestly,  _ harsh _ , feeling of Donghyuck’s eyeshadow brushes is what Chenle focuses on for the next minutes. Every once in a while Donghyuck places a hand on his cheek to guide him one way or another, then he without warning blows hot air across Chenle’s face ( _ it’s to get rid of the fallout Lele _ he tells Chenle when he starts whining) and sometimes he can be heard muttering to himself. Chenle tries to stay as still as possible despite the fact that he can feel his butt falling asleep about halfway through the process.

 

Finally, Donghyuck scooches back and Chenle is allowed to open his eyes. The older boy inspects him, eyebrows furrowed in thought, before nodding to himself in what Chenle wishes is satisfaction. The reason as to why he’s not fully certain is that there’s an odd quirk to Donghyuck’s lips that he can’t quite place but he refrains from pondering too much, busy basking in the anticipation.  

 

“Jisung! Come over here!” Donghyuck calls for the youngest boy who has taken it upon himself to squeeze his way in between Jeno and Jaemin to play on his phone. He gives Donghyuck a look that says  _ “Do-I-have-to?”  _ but ultimately compiles anyway. 

 

“What do you think, should I do something more to Lele’s lips or are they better like this?”

 

There’s something off in the way Donghyuck speaks as well as his eyes and when Chenle turns towards Jisung he understands that something definitely is up. Jisung’s cheeks are flushed and he’s licking his lips like he usually does when he’s embarrassed. A second passes where Jisung is staring at Chenle’s lips and Chenle is ogling at his because the glitter is now gone courtesy of Jisung’s repeated habit. Then Jaemin falls to the floor in a fit of laughter and the two snaps out of it. 

 

“Donghyuck, don’t be so mean to the kids” Jeno scolds the younger, but there’s a humored grin stretching across his lips as well. 

 

Chenle springs to his feet in panic, he needs to find a mirror. He speedwalks to the bathroom where his ears turn bright red when he sees what Donghyuck has done. 

 

His eyes look stunning and he feels almost as pretty as Jaemin. Donghyuck has done a glittery aqua blue eyeshadow and somehow found tiny dolphin shaped sequins to place on the outer corners of his eyes. On his lips, however, is nothing but two words written in what Chenle guesses is eyeliner.  _ Kiss me _ it says and Chenle wants to bury himself in the ground as the sight of Jisung’s pink cheeks glues itself to his inner vision. 

  
  
  
  


By the time darkness falls over them like a cloak the rain is  _ still _ falling and Chenle is genuinely about to go insane. Donghyuck apologizes for what he did but Chenle knows that the older boy still thinks it was hilarious. Jisung was back to his old self as if nothing had even happened when Chenle returned from the bathroom after scrubbing his lips free from any naive messages that are never going to happen. Sure, the line between best friends and boyfriends might’ve turned slightly blurred for him and Jisung throughout the years… But that’s all and Chenle doesn’t want to think more about it. It makes him feel weird and insecure and a lot of other dumb stuff. 

 

Donghyuck manages to rope everyone into watching a scary movie which Chenle spends hiding in Jaemin’s shoulder, instead focusing on the smell of clean cotton sheets and lilies. Beside him, Jisung sits unfazed, not even flinching when the main character’s head is completely severed from his body. When Chenle accidentally brushes against the younger at a particularly harsh sound however he can feel that Jisung, in fact, is trembling violently. He considers grabbing his hand in a silent form of comfort like he usually would do but for some reason, the thought makes his gut twist so he refrains. 

 

Instead, he does his best at pretending like he doesn’t see Donghyuck putting lip gloss on Mark’s lips on their end of the couch, the raven-head’s blush so vibrant it’s almost glowing even in the darkness of their motel room that’s merely lit up by the screen of Donghyuck’s laptop. 

 

He also pretends as if he doesn’t see Renjun staring vacantly out the window, the pages of his book left unturned. 

  
  
  
  


When the movie is over it’s still not late enough for the group to go to sleep. Boredom is Chenle’s greatest enemy but when the fifth suggestion that was thrown out into the room where the seven boys lay spread out across the carpet is rejected he’s fearing this might be the day it claims its victory over him. Renjun who has been lying quietly next to Chenle throughout the whole conversation this far suddenly sits up. 

 

“Let’s play Truth or Dare” He more states than suggests to be honest and the room falls silent save for the relentless pitter-patter of the downpour. In the corner of his eye, Chenle sees Jeno and Jaemin share a look but it’s impossible to decipher. He’s feeling tired of not being able to tell what anyone is thinking. 

 

“ _ Finally _ I knew I could trust you bitch!” Donghyuck grins at Renjun who to Chenle’s surprise actually returns it. It settles the worrying lump in his tummy to a certain extent. 

 

“Truth or Dare, Donghyuck” Renjun inquires dramatically and said boy fakes a shiver running down his spine. 

 

“Well, last time you made Jisung lick the floor when he chose Dare so I’m gonna be a prude, also known as a  _ Mark _ (here Mark whines in protest but no one pays him any mind) and pick Truth”

 

Renjun raises in his eyebrows, face displaying mischief as he’s most likely thinking back to that fateful night three months ago. Chenle remembers it as well, he had to take care of Jisung when he fell sick for two days afterward. 

 

“Oh Duckie, Duckie. You’re forgetting that I’m your best friend, I have some serious dirt on you and I’m not afraid to expose you” Renjun leans back on his palms, clicking his tongue ominously. 

 

Donghyuck suddenly doesn’t look as excited anymore and Renjun pauses a few more seconds for dramatic effect, gazing over the seven boys. 

 

“Is it true, I of course already know the answer to this, that under your bed…” Renjun starts, grinning like a cat when Donghyuck’s eyes turn large and he goes rigid. Mark looks as confused as ever as he flickers his eyes between the two of them, hair disheveled from dragging his fingers through it so many times. 

 

“Renjun, please don’t” Donghyuck tries to plead. 

 

“That under your bed…”

 

“Junnie! My reputation!”

 

“...You keep photos of all of us that you’ve printed out yourself in a little box with cute little hearts drawn all over the lid?”

 

Donghyuck dramatically flops onto his back and erupts into a series of whines in agony. 

 

“And that most of them are of Mark!” Renjun chimes and Donghyuck yells out loud, face exploding into different shades of pink. Mark seems shocked but doesn’t say anything, acting as if his glasses  _ desperately _ needs to be wiped by the paw of his hoodie right this instant. Jaemin falls into a fit of laughter, cooing at Donghyuck and grabbing a hold of his cheek to squish it. Donghyuck makes no attempt at resisting and the blush spreads across his face until it’s coloring his ears. The remaining three look at each other in pure confusion. 

 

“...How did you even find that out you rat…” Donghyuck mumbles, voice a bit funny since Jaemin still hasn’t let go of his cheek. 

 

“I’ve told you to not leave me alone in your room while you eat without me” Renjun shrugs and steals the coke Jeno was drinking. The boy pouts but doesn’t try to stop him. 

 

Donghyuck finally calms down and scans the circle, searching for his victim. Chenle readies himself to look as gullible as possible but Donghyuck seems to already have made his decision on who he wants to ruin the life for. 

 

“Sungie, Truth or Dare?”

 

Jisung stretches lazily from his spot curled on the floor, yawning to show his apparent disinterest in this game. Chenle knows he’s listening carefully though, the other boy loves learning secrets about the others to use for blackmail later so he can make them buy food for him. Maybe Renjun was onto something when he called him  _ The Devil’s Fetus.  _

 

“As  _ enjoyable  _ as it was last time, I’m not licking the floor again so, Truth” 

 

Donghyuck deflates slightly but quickly lights up again and Chenle makes a short prayer for his best friend’s dignity. Mark seems to think the same thing because he places a hand on Donghyuck’s thigh as if to tell him to go easy on Jisung. Donghyuck pays neither of the attempts any mind and strikes Jisung with full force. 

 

“Jisung, is it true that you have a crush on Chenle?” 

 

Chenle fears that Donghyuck must secretly hate him or something because he can’t find any other reason as to why the older boy wants to make his life this hard. He sputters at the question and Jeno’s eyes go wide in surprise. 

 

“Donghyuck don’t you think that’s a little…” Jaemin questions, eyebrows knitted but Jisung surprises them all by replying to Donghyuck’s question with seemingly no difficulty.  

 

“Hm? Chenle? Oh yeah, I do. Have had for the longest time” A dry chuckle follow his statement but nothing else. Not even a  _ glance _ is thrown in Chenle’s way. The room is quiet, waiting for either of them to say something but the air has been knocked out of Chenle’s lungs and Jisung seems done with the conversation. It leaves Chenle in a spiral of confusion.  

 

“Jeno, Truth or Dare?”

 

Jeno glances at the others in confusion, apparently as baffled by Jisung as Chenle which is saying a lot since Chenle has been suspecting this for quite some time but never dreamt of Jisung  _ actually _ saying it. He zones out, repeating Jisung’s words over and over again. He barely hears Jeno pick Dare and Jisung telling him that he and Jaemin have to share a bed tonight as well, probably with the intention of him and Chenle waking them up in some impish way tomorrow once again. 

 

He, however, snaps back into reality when he hears the scoff that Renjun releases under his breath. He carefully lifts his burning face to peek at the older boy. His eyebrows knitted and a scary look has taken form in his eyes. 

 

“ _ Unbelievable”  _ He mutters, probably to himself but Chenle hears him. Suddenly Renjun looks up from his lap to speak, voice the same as usual void from the slightest quiver and had Chenle not witnessed what he just did he wouldn’t have been anxious at all. 

 

“Hey Jeno, will you let me ask someone this round?” 

 

Jeno looks taken aback to have been spoken to by Renjun for the first time in the whole day. For a second there’s no answer, but then he collects himself and gives Renjun an eye smile and a nod. 

 

“Yeah, of course”

 

Renjun smiles back but it never reaches his eyes. Then he turns to Jaemin whose face is drained of all color, a concerning look for the usually bright boy. 

 

“Jaemin, Truth or Dare” Renjun asks, eyes burning holes into the other boy. He mouths something that looks like  _ Truth _ to Jaemin who swallow thickly, picking at one of the rips in Jeno’s jeans.  

 

“Truth, I guess” He presses out and Renjun leans back on his palms again, looking pleased but no less scary. 

 

“If I remember correctly you used to flirt with every boy that breathed in your direction and I have first-hand experience in that matter. That is, up until this summer break. My conclusion is that something must’ve happened, most likely with Jeno since you’ve stuck to him like glue throughout this whole summer. So, my question is  _ what _ exactly happened in that amount of time. Do you have feelings for him?”

 

To anyone who doesn’t spend most of their time as an observer of Renjun in the way Chenle does, this question was asked with a stern expression, void of any emotion. To others, Renjun looked  _ frightening,  _ but Chenle, who looks up to Renjun as if he was his actual bigger brother, saw the cracks in Renjun’s resolve. He was scared,  _ terrified  _ of what Jaemin’s answer was going to be. It didn’t take a masters degree in human behaviors to see that Renjun was head over heels for Jaemin, and if Chenle read the situation right, Jeno as well. This question wasn’t a way to cause drama or commotion. This was Renjun exposing one of his insecurities. Chenle finally understood why the other boy had spent his whole day in the bay window, vacantly staring out at the scenery colored in darkness and drenched by rain. 

 

Jaemin flickers his gaze over the floor for several seconds. Jeno’s hand comes to rest on top of his and Renjun follows the movement like a hawk. Chenle can see the uncertainty swimming in his irises. 

 

“Yes. It’s true, I do have feelings for Jeno. We’ve known each other since forever. He’s like my other half and I’m not sure I could function without him since he’s always been there”

 

Renjun swallows, eyes brimming with tears. His body is rigid and he looks like an animal ready to take flight at any second.  _ About to run away from his problems. _

 

“And why haven’t you done anything about it? Everyone can see that Jeno loves you back”

 

“Only one question at a time…” Donghyuck interrupts from his spot in the circle, head lowered to the floor. His hair hangs like two curtains, shielding his face from the others. 

 

“No, it’s okay” Jaemin turns his eyes towards Renjun and there’s so much vulnerability and self-doubt in them that they look like they’re about to overflow. “We’re waiting. We’re not complete yet”

 

The air is vibrating with insecurities and Chenle feels heavy. He hates it when people fight in front of him. It makes him feel small and frightened. 

 

A stray tear rolls down Renjun’s cheek, creating a wet track that glistens under the bad lighting of the room. He instantly swipes it away and nods a bit to himself. Then he’s gone, back in the bay window in a flash, face expressionless as he stares out into the starry night. Donghyuck goes to follow him and Chenle tries to read their lips but he can merely see Renjun shaking his head briefly and Donghyuck grabbing hold of the other boy, shifting his small body into his lap to hug Renjun close. Renjun doesn’t cry but he hides his face in Donghyuck’s neck, body shaking in silent dry sobs. Chenle considers going over there but decides against it. He feels too heavy to move at the moment, even more so when he accidentally meets Jaemin’s gaze. He has never witnessed the older so dejected. 

 

In the corner of his eye, he sees that Jisung is starting to get up from his spot and suddenly the previous events return to him. 

 

_ ‘Chenle? Oh yeah, I do. Have had for the longest time.’ _

 

“Jisung?” He whispers as he catches the sleeve of the youngers hoodie. “Can we talk?”

 

Jisung looks at him for a split second before realization dawn upon him and he gives him a tiny nod. He helps Chenle up and keeps his hand clamped around his wrist as he guides Chenle out of the motel room. The rain is still falling but not as violently anymore so they take shelter under the roof of the patio. Jisung remains silent and keeps his gaze steady at something behind Chenle, a distant look in his eyes. The light next to them is flickering slightly, casting dancing shadows over the smooth skin of Jisung’s cheek. A breath of wind blows through their clothes and Chenle shivers, wrapping his bare arms around himself. He takes a breath, trying to settle his nerves. 

 

“Was… was it true what you said back there? About… Having a crush on me I mean…”

 

Jisung finally looks at him, a sheepish look in his eyes as he scratches his cheek. 

 

“Oh… Um, yeah it is… I’m sorry I never told you about it I just…” He sighs before smiling down at Chenle. “I didn’t wanna make you feel pressured to anything”

 

Chenle moves his gaze to the concrete below his feet, turning the words over his head, looking at them from different angles but the definition of them stays the same. 

 

“I’m not sure why I came clean now but I guess… I guess I just didn’t wanna keep lying to everyone. Keep lying… To you”

 

Jisung is a peculiar person. He’s very loud but at the same time, he’s as quiet as a mouse. He can act all confident and come up with creative insults but when it comes down to it, he’s a child at heart. Chenle has seen all sides of him, the silly one that’s mostly on display for everyone, the fumbling one that stumbles over his words and is in all honesty just a socially awkward catastrophe but this one in front of him feels new. Jisung is nervous, it’s evident in the way he’s fidgeting with his hands and scrunching his nose as if he’s kind of regretting his words but there’s also this hopeful glimpse in his eyes and Chenle isn’t sure he has ever seen Jisung be genuine. 

 

“If-... if I’m not completely wrong I would guess that you feel the same… Right? It’s just-. I feel like we somehow stopped being best friends a long time ago and just never bothered to put an actual label on it. But maybe that’s just me being stupid” 

 

Chenle finally ends his inner monologue to answer Jisung who’s now starting to turn into the bumbling mess Chenle knows at heart because of his own lack of response. 

 

“No, no you’re… You’re right. I’ve had the biggest crush on you for so long but I… I’ve been kind of scared of everything changing… Scared of putting an actual label on it” 

 

Chenle bites his lower lip and looks off to the side. A man is walking his dog across the street, both he and the dog decked out in bright yellow rainwear. It feels weird to know that to them this is just another ordinary day while Chenle’s has been flipped over at least twice in just a few hours. 

 

“We don’t have to do anything about this Lele don’t worry-“

 

_ He’s too thoughtful for his own good _ Chenle grumbles to himself before catching Jisung’s hand in his own, intertwining their fingers. 

 

Jisung shuts his mouth, teeth catching his lower lip. 

 

“No, no I want to!” He says and a dumb grin takes over Jisung’s face, the kind that makes his usually small eyes almost disappear even though Jisung always insists that it isn’t true. 

 

“Jisung… Can I be your boyfriend?”

 

Jisung has the audacity to look surprised but then he squeezes Chenle’s hand in his own abnormally larger one. 

 

“Of course you can” He beams and a smile so genuine he can feel his cheeks hurt from it takes over Chenle’s face. Suddenly Jisung drops his head, a whine escaping his lips. 

 

“I wanted to ask you that!” He sulks and Chenle giggles at him, cheeks heating up at his next words. 

 

“You can be the first to kiss me…” Chenle says, sounding out of breath for some odd reason. Jisung’s peeks at him, almost as if he wants to make sure that Chenle is serious. He takes a step closer, one hand coming to a rest on one of Chenle’s cheeks to angle his face upwards. A second passes where Jisung is just studying Chenle’s lips and it makes his cheeks burn even worse. Chenle isn’t used to being the timid one out of them but for some reason, his body just won’t move. Finally, Jisung takes another step closer and Chenle parts his lips, tiptoeing to meet him halfway. 

 

Chenle’s brain is stuck in a quiet buzz which grows louder for every second that their lips are connected, mixing with the serene sound of the rain. Jisung tastes like cinnamon and slightly of the leftover glitter that Donghyuck placed there earlier that day. Chenle isn’t sure what he’s supposed to do with his hands but he opts for placing them on Jisung’s shoulders, flushing ever further at the feeling of broadness. When did Jisung stop being that dorky kid Chenle thought he’d be forever? When did he start filling out his shirts properly? Jisung hums against his lips in appreciation and an arm snakes around Chenle’s waist to pull him flush against his body. A high pitched noise of surprise escapes between their lips but Jisung dives back in before Chenle has the time to even feel embarrassed. 

 

Jisung is kissing him with surprising eagerness, in Chenle’s mind he was always the eager one, pressing against Jisung to try and get as close as possible but in this moment his body feels numb and he can only focus on the feeling of Jisung’s lips and the hint of the younger’s cologne, which upon further inspection he realizes is actually stolen from Jaemin. 

 

Just as Chenle’s hands sneak up to situate themselves on Jisung’s nape the two jump apart at the sound of the door opening behind them. Jisung turns bright red and retreats a full two meters while Chenle stands frozen in a daze. 

 

“Everyone is going to sleep, are you guys coming?” 

 

It’s Mark who’s asking, his glasses are off and he’s rubbing his eyes. 

 

“Can’t you tell you disturbed their mushy moment, dumbass” Another voice chimes and upon further inspection Chenle spots Donghyuck clinging to Mark’s waist, eyes closed and a sleepy pout over his lips. Mark stops rubbing his eyes and looks at the two for a second before muttering an  _ oh shit _ , instantly pulling the door shut. 

 

Jisung stares at Chenle before he chuckles awkwardly and Chenle breaks out into a fit of hysterical giggles. His cheeks are probably as red as Donghyuck’s hair and suddenly there’s a palm cupping it and there’s Jisung again. He leans forward and begins leaving featherlight kisses all over Chenle’s face as the older boy’s giggles increases and before they know it Jisung has joined in, their giggles mixing with the sound of the rain finally coming to a stop. The sky turns pale blue and the clouds are mauve as they speed past above. 

  
  
  
  


When the two returns inside they spot Jeno placing a blanket over a sleeping Renjun, still in the bay window. Chenle puts his arm out to stop Jisung and they watch as Jeno throws a last devastated look at Renjun before padding back to one of the beds. On top of it sits Jaemin, knees to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. There are tears rolling down his cheeks but he says nothing, doesn’t even look at Jeno who gently pushes him down on the bed, no covers since Jeno just gave them away. He pulls the younger boy to his chest and mumbles something to him but Chenle can’t decipher what from the distance and Jaemin shows no reaction. 

 

The two wait a few more seconds before tiptoeing into the room. Mark has taken the couch, a bundle of tan skin and wine red hair draped over him. The two younger boys slips into the bed left for them, Jisung falling asleep almost as soon as his head meets the pillow. That is something Chenle has always envied the younger for, no matter where they are Jisung seems capable of falling asleep in an instant. This time is no different as Chenle tosses and turns, tummy twisting as he keeps stealing glances at Renjun. But in the end, exhaustion takes over him and he falls into a restless sleep. He dreams of bay windows, unturned pages and the taste of cinnamon mixed with leftover glitter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so,,,, chensung got their shit together but renjun (my poor baby like i'm so sorry),,,, oof yeah


	5. moonlight shadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello i am very very sick but i wanted to post this chapter for u guys, i'll go back and edit it when i feel better :(
> 
> this chapter is written from Renjun's POV
> 
> and here's the playlist uwu; https://open.spotify.com/user/nelliebriskog/playlist/030jIhG3LgqodGmOcJT9dY?si=3QjMixjlSSS8LsZHqGPqCg

_ Day Four; Thursday _

 

Renjun feels horrible. Not only because his neck is so stiff he fears that it’s going to snap, but because when he wakes up, all of the events of the previous evening return to him all at once in the form of a blinding headache. He shuts his eyes and wishes he could just fall back asleep. Preferably until this predicament somehow solves itself.  

 

Through bleary eyes he sees Chenle tossing and turning in his half-asleep state, eyebrows furrowed and lower lip caught between his teeth. Renjun slides out of the window with a wince at the pain that shoots through his body but stops short when something falls to the floor behind him. 

 

A blanket. 

 

He scans the room for the culprit and his stomach twists. Across the room stands one bed missing blankets and when he understands who must’ve draped it over him he feels nauseatingly guilty. Jaemin lies with his head buried in Jeno’s chest but there’s no mistaking the dried tear tracks trailing down his face and the way his hair is disheveled, sticking out in various places as if he’s been tugging on it repeatedly. There’s already an empty void in Renjun’s chest, but seeing Jeno’s face painted in a frown is like a punch to his gut. 

 

However, because Renjun is insecure and more considerably  _ hurt, _ he can’t find it in himself to apologize for his actions yesterday. He simply drags his feet as quietly as he can up to Chenle and brushes the younger boy’s sweaty bangs from his forehead. He stirs but remains asleep and Renjun continues to stroke his cheek a few more times, admiring the way it’s lit up in a healthy glow under the sun trickling through the window, soft and golden like sunlit honey. Chenle’s skin has obtained a tanner shade from spending more time outside, he concludes while tracing the mole on his ear. He heaves a deep breath before he steps back to leave the motel room, shutting the door as quietly as he can. 

  
  
  
  


When he returns, breakfast in a plastic bag adroitly packed by  _ Yukhei? (Or was it Lucas?)  _ in the store, the other boys are awake and turn to look at him with wide eyes when he throws the door open. A second passes where he meets Jeno’s eyes, stomach churning once again when he sees the worry swimming around his pitch black irises, white shirt askew and nearly slipping off his shoulder. He opens his mouth to speak but then he has his arms full of Donghyuck. 

 

“You fucking  _ bitch _ don’t do that I actually thought you had run away or some shit” He yells into his neck and Renjun chuckles, devoid of any genuine humor but he surprises himself with the lack of artificialness. 

 

“I was just getting breakfast, Hyuckie. Calm down you maniac”

 

Donghyuck slaps his shoulder once but seems to accept his words as he releases him to take a step back. The others remain silent but Mark gives him a comforting smile when their eyes meet across the room and somehow the anvil pressing onto Renjun’s lungs seems to get a fraction lighter.  

  
  
  
  


The car ride is uncomfortable, as if there’s not enough oxygen in the air and even though Chenle and Jisung can be heard chatting behind him relentlessly everything feels entirely too quiet. Despite the fact that he  _ constantly  _ tried to fend off Jaemin’s attempts at physical affection before, they were always his favorite thing about driving. That, and Jeno acting as if he accidentally fell asleep on his shoulder, he secretly loved it when the younger nuzzled into his neck and Jeno’s odd scent of always smelling like he  _ just _ took a shower invaded Renjun’s small bubble. 

 

Now, however, Jaemin has his face pressed against the window, gazing out at the landscape flashing by and Jeno is just… sitting there. He has his usual naturally bright look on his face but when Donghyuck cracks a joke that makes him laugh it doesn’t make his eyes crinkle and it tightens the knot in Renjun’s throat. He picks at his bleached shorts, pulling strings from the rips and dropping them to the carpeted floor before stomping on them. 

 

“What’s planned for today?” Jisung wonders from the backseat, Chenle’s face squished against his shoulder. Renjun would’ve been excited over the fact if it wasn’t for the faraway look in Chenle’s eyes. He doesn’t look as ecstatic as Renjun wishes he would. 

 

From the front seat Donghyuck, assigned mood maker of the group, God bless him for trying to clean up Renjun’s mess, he really needs to thank the younger more often, turns around with a grin. 

 

“Today, it’s time for  _ The Zeroing _ ”

 

“That’s not even a word, Donghyuck” Jisung snorts from the backseat. 

 

“Yes, it is! It’s based on a game all high school students in Sweden play, the older students give the freshmen a list of dares that they will have to complete!”

 

“That just sounds like the acceptance ritual people do in college to get into a fraternity, Hyuck” Jaemin mumbles against the car window, his breath painting spots of mist across the glass. 

 

“It’s  _ not, _ it’s completely different” 

 

When no one shows him any interest Donghyuck pouts and turns to Mark with the face he always has when he’s about to ask the older for something and already knows he’s going to get it. Mark, however, seems to be fully engrossed in keeping his attention on the road and Donghyuck slaps his shoulder. Mark flinches and Renjun can almost see the panic in his eyes as he tries to figure out what he did wrong this time. It’s as if he’s on  _ Who Wants to be a Millionaire  _ and the question is something along the line of  _ What did you do this time, dumbass _ and the options are  _ A. Breathe, B. Exist, C. Be Mark, D. You’re simply a dumbass prepare for the wrath of Hyuck.  _

 

“Sorry Donghyuck, I was focused on driving”

 

Wrong answer. 

 

“Fine, but you’re at least excited for  _ The Zeroing _ ?”

 

Oh. Apparently not, Donghyuck seems to have changed the rules. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, of course, I know you worked hard on this” He twists his head slightly, keeping his eyes on the road. “Be nice guys, Duckie is just trying to keep us entertained”

 

“Sorry, you know I love you” Jaemin mumbles, eyes falling shut again as his head lolls to the side. Renjun has never seen him like this before. It makes the anxiety in his stomach bubble up once again. 

 

Jisung rolls his eyes in the backseat. Renjun knows he’ll catch Donghyuck alone later to give him a half-assed apology which in reality was genuine and came from his heart. 

 

There’s still a few hours left until the next proper mall and Renjun contemplates leaning on Jeno’s shoulder but ultimately decides against it. The younger seems engrossed in his discussion with Chenle about Mario Kart and Renjun doesn’t wanna intervene. 

  
  
  
  


Walking through the door of the mall appears to be as walking through a veil because suddenly the air clears. The atmosphere still isn’t as cheerful as usual but it’s close at least. Donghyuck appears to be trying to make up for everyone else’s moody states as he next to vibrates in his spot where he stands next to Jeno. 

 

They’re all divided into three teams, also decided by Donghyuck. The teams are Jisung and Jaemin, Donghyuck and Jeno, and lastly Mark, Renjun, and Chenle. 

 

The rules are simple, whichever team finishes the five things on their list first,  _ with _ proof, get to choose the activity for tomorrow. 

 

Mark, Renjun, and Chenle start in the west wing of the mall. They’ve elected Mark as their team leader since he’s the oldest and he scrunches his nose at the first mission, golden frames slipping down his nose.  

 

“Wow… Really Donghyuck?” He scoffs before showing the paper to the other two. 

 

“ _ 1\. Locate the nearest store that sells dresses and choose your Disney Princess”  _ There’s a smiley drawn next to the text with flowers surrounding it. Despite everything, Renjun can’t help but smile fondly at Donghyuck’s antics. 

 

Chenle who seems to have cheered up since this morning instantly sets off in search of a clothing store, yelling enthusiastically at the other two to hurry up. 

 

They end up in a small store by the outskirts of the mall, seemingly the only place to sell dresses that could pass for princess ones. 

 

Chenle ruffles through the dresses, a swirl of red, yellow, blue and green flashing before Renjun’s eyes. He stops with a gasp, pulling out an aqua-green one with at least three petticoats. 

 

“Renjun! It’s Ariel, you  _ have _ to wear this”

 

Once, Renjun had red hair  _ once _ for a  _ few  _ months and ever since then, Chenle has been obsessed with comparing him to the Little Mermaid. He doesn’t understand why Donghyuck, who currently has red hair and a much more accurate shade than Renjun had as well isn’t exposed to this foolery. 

 

But, since Renjun cares about Chenle much more than he should he merely accepts the dress and leaves to see if it fits. Luckily it doesn’t sit too weird on him, most likely because he has quite a lithe waist and an overall thin and dainty structure. He decides that it’s good enough and leaves the dressing rooms to be meet with Chenle in a long purple dress with a flower behind his ear. 

 

“Jun! I’m Rapunzel, look!”

 

He performs a little spin before stopping, looking at Renjun expectantly. Renjun chuckles in return and ruffles his hair. Chenle beams. 

 

“Now we just have to find one for Mark…” Chenle grumbles. They both look over at Mark who’s still pulling dress after dress out, scanning it for a few seconds before putting it back with a scowl. 

 

“He says he has to find the perfect dress” Chenle whispers, or at least tries to but end up failing if the glare Mark turns to give them means anything. He shoves a yellow dress back that could’ve passed for being Belle’s. 

 

“What is this, an 80’s movie montage for finding the perfect dress for the ball? Just pick a dress it doesn’t matter which one, hurry up or we won’t win!” Renjun walks over to Mark and begins pulling out dress after dress at an alarming rate, Mark denying them all at the same speed. 

 

“Guys!” Chenle suddenly calls from across the shop. “I found the one”

 

Mark moves over to his side and scrutinizes the dress. It’s mocha brown with fringe on it, some blue thrown in across the middle. There’s only one string on one of the sides going over the shoulders but Mark hasn’t instantly denied it so Renjun snatches it from Chenle’s hands and sprints to the registers. Mark protests half-heartedly but to no avail, this rip off Pocahontas dress it is. 

  
  
  
  


Mark keeps nearly tripping over the edge of his dress so he has passed the list on to Renjun in favor of bunching the fabric up in his hands. Chenle giggles behind his hand but stops when Mark blushes in embarrassment. 

 

The only one who seems to be genuinely enjoying this was Chenle who skips in front of them, dress following his every movement without causing a single problem. 

 

  1. _Find a stranger willing to do a makeover on you. If necessary, buy supplies for them in the nearest makeup store!_



 

Mark groans into his hands, shaking his head in disbelief. 

 

“Donghyuck just wants to make us look like fools doesn’t he”

 

Renjun snorts. 

 

“Actually I think he’s trying to make us fight the norms. I knew I should’ve just caved and gone to that LGBTQ-convent with him, my aunt’s birthday be damned”

 

Mark grins but raises an eyebrow at Renjun. 

 

“Isn’t it a norm that all gay boys wear makeup though? Or at least a prejudice?”

 

“No one here knows you’re gay, Mark. Even though you’re being super obvious by checking out Dong-“

 

Mark instantly charges at Renjun and slaps a hand over his mouth. Chenle has halted in front of them, a horrified expression taking form on his face and for a second Renjun fears that he has exposed Mark to the biggest gossiper ever known to mankind. 

 

“Oh God do we have to act straight? I don’t think I can do that, girls are scary. Though boys are pretty scary too… Not Jisung though he’s-“

 

“Yes, yes he’s a mochi, a baby chicken and a big squish we know. You guys, just act normal there’s no need to put on an act. Let’s go” Renjun orders them before marching up to the first stranger he sees. 

  
  
  
  


After a few embarrassing rejections, they at last manages to locate a sweet girl who’s willing to help them. Renjun is used to the makeup since, well, he’s Donghyuck’s best friend and Chenle mostly complains that it’s not as pretty as his look from yesterday but he seems content enough. Mark copes with it surprisingly well though he does manage to move so abruptly that the girl accidentally pokes his eyeball with the mascara. 

  
  
  
  


The third and fourth are easier tasks, they need to find a book about witchcraft (Renjun just  _ knows _ that Donghyuck is gonna steal that from him later) and buy a cactus that one of them has to take care of when they get home. They locate the book  _ fairly _ easy, mostly owing to Renjun and then they let Chenle choose a cactus. His eyes light up like New Years lanterns when he learns that he’s going to have the honor of taking care of it.

  
  
  
  


  1. _One of you have to bleach your hair_



 

Renjun rereads the mission a few times before looking at the other two who are avoiding his eyes. 

 

“Oh come on, don’t make me do it” He groans, he’s more than content with his current dark hair. Mark smiles apologetically, ruffling his black locks. Had it not been for that time they all bleached his hair and kind of, maybe traumatized him, Renjun would’ve refused. Chenle mumbles something about his hair being too  _ crusty _ from all the dye it took to make it purple. He’s lucky Renjun secretly adores him with his entire heart. 

 

Thus they end up in a public bathroom, Renjun currently drowning in the sink as Mark and Chenle try to bleach his hair. To be fair, they don’t do a horrible job. There’s still some brown left in the roots but it gives Renjun’s hair a sandier ash-blonde look. He kinda likes it. 

 

They’re lucky his hair wasn’t ruined though since, in the end, they don’t win. When they leave the mall the others are already in the car, waiting for them. Jeno and Jisung gave up after they were assigned to climb the roof of the mall, which is insane and Renjun is incredibly relieved Jeno was spared from doing something so hazardous. Oh, and same goes for Jisung. 

 

That means Donghyuck and Jaemin won and they make sure everyone hears it at least 14 times each. Mark sighs as Donghyuck presses himself cheek to cheek with him for the third time to ask Mark who won. 

 

“You did Hyuck. Now, where would you like to go tomorrow then, Your Majesty”

 

Donghyuck shares a look with Jaemin before spinning back into his seat to face the road. 

 

“Nana and I want to go to an art museum”

 

Renjun pauses for a second, contemplating… They wouldn’t do that, right? Donghyuck is a brat and Jaemin currently despises him. Contrary to his doubts, however, Donghyuck subtly turns a bit in his seat again, this time to throw Renjun a glance and sure enough there’s that small genuine smile. 

 

He-,  _ they’re  _ doing this for Renjun. They’re trying to cheer him up. Warmth spreads through his chest side by side with ice-cold strings of guilt. He’s making them worry, isn’t he? And even after the way he treated Jaemin he’s still being this considerate?

 

“Well, since we came second can we decide what we wanna do tonight?” Chenle chimes from the backseat, bouncing up and down like a kid who can’t sit entirely still for too long. He has his right hand in Jisung’s and the cactus in his lap. Donghyuck acts as if he’s contemplating the request before nodding. 

 

“Can we go to the beach? I know that we’ve already been but I’ve always wanted to swim in the dark. And to see the stars clearer!”

 

At the mention of stars, Chenle has Mark sold and Jisung will presumably agree with whatever Chenle wants. Renjun himself wouldn’t mind looking at the stars, it might give him some peace of mind. 

  
  
  
  


The water is pitch black save for where the moon is reflecting its pale light by the horizon. Some way out from shore, a group of boys stands huddled together in the dark water, some splashing water at each other and others staring up at the starry night sky. They’re all laughing, the silky moonlight illuminating their faces. 

 

All except one. 

 

Up on shore, one boy is left alone beneath the milky twilight, gazing up at the stars with a heavy pit in his stomach. He’s perched in the sand, still in his jean overalls and Moomin shirt that Donghyuck had called stupid even though Renjun overheard him coo over it to Jeno earlier (Jeno calling it cute had nothing to do with his choice of keeping it on). The night is serene, void from any noise save for the laughing boys out at sea and the rippling of the brook nearby. The stars had calmed Renjun for a while but soon the heavy feeling of sadness returned, a near choking edge to it. 

 

The worst part about the predicament Renjun is caught in is that he’s not sure what’s happening. He’s not fighting with Jeno nor Jaemin per se but the way Jaemin no longer takes every chance possible to be close to Renjun, and the way Jeno for some reason can’t meet his eyes anymore is making Renjun paranoid. What if he was being too obvious and they figured out that he has feelings for them and they can never go back to being friends, even if he apologizes for blowing up on them? What if it splits up the whole group? What if he has to go back to being all alone, he won’t be able to handle that again. The ‘What If’s’ are too many, he feels as if there’s a tsunami of horrible possibilities storming towards him and he can’t swim. All his friends are watching him drown without the possibility of helping and his lungs are rapidly filling with water. 

 

Just as the suffocating feeling takes over and seawater is pushing behind his eyelids to escape, some sand splatter across his converse and he flutters his eyes open. The storm inside him stutters. 

 

Wrapped in a towel with droplets rolling down his shivering body, Donghyuck sits himself down next to Renjun with an expression that says one thing. 

 

Renjun can’t escape his best friend anymore. 

 

Donghyuck has up until now done as much as he could trying to cheer Renjun up but evidently, it wasn’t working. 

 

“Junnie…” 

 

Renjun looks out over the sea, catching Jeno’s laughter as Chenle jumps on his back in an attempt to sink him like a battleship. He gets pretty close but just as Jeno’s head is about to disappear, he shakes the younger off who lands with a splash. 

 

“It’s stupid, Donghyuck” He settles for because really, it is. Jaemin and Jeno look great together and it’s not like this is Renjun’s first unrequited crush. He’s acting absurdly. 

 

“It’s not Renjun. It’s about last night isn’t it?” 

 

Renjun’s silence provides him with all the answers he needs. 

 

“Talk to me, what’s wrong? I’m your best friend you know you can tell me  _ anything... _ ” Donghyuck’s eyes shine with the moonlight and it takes everything in Renjun to press the water back down. He sniffles once but is successful in his feat. Donghyuck has already opened his arms however and it resembles a safe harbor far too much to resist, so he crawls into the younger’s lap for the second time in barely two days. Donghyuck’s hands instantly start to rub up and down his back as Renjun takes a few deeps breaths, basking in the scent of honey and cherries, nuzzling against his neck. He focuses on the comforting sound of Donghyuck’s heartbeat, seemingly the only thing that’s keeping him afloat. 

 

Renjun couldn’t ask for a better friend and even though he and Donghyuck tend to express their love for each other rather aggressively, there’s plenty of this particular type of affection as well. Mainly when there’s just the two of them. Renjun swallows before speaking, the warmth of Donghyuck dispersing the raging clouds inside and helping the sun fight it’s way through the cracks. 

 

“I-... I like Jaemin” He confesses and it feels  _ so  _ good to finally admit it, to tell someone. So he goes on, perhaps rambling but he can’t help it, the words are rushing out of him like a river. “He’s annoying and won’t ever leave me alone, but I like it. I like feeling like I’m someone’s first priority, like I’m the one he looks for when entering a room” He sniffles again and Donghyuck tugs him a little bit closer. 

 

“I like Jeno too. He’s just  _ so _ kind-hearted through and through. He cares so much about the people around him and I feel like it’s impossible to  _ not _ fall in love with him? You know? He makes me feel safe and like I matter” Donghyuck’s hands come to a stop on his back. Renjun sucks in a staggering breath, the waves inside him shiver in anticipation

 

“So what’s the problem?” He asks, the question laced with genuine confusion. Renjun furrows his eyebrows, believing the whole matter was obvious, even more so after yesterday’s events. A breeze ruffles the two boys with its susurrus nature and Renjun presses closer to the warmth of Donghyuck. 

 

“They like each other, Donghyuck. Not me” The words taste bitter of the rough but honest truth and Renjun swallows to get rid of the taste. Donghyuck however  _ giggles. _

 

“Renjun… You  _ just _ said that you like them both. What’s saying that they can’t like both each other  _ and  _ you? Like, you have to be an idiot to not see that they’re both crazy for you. Jaemin is like an attention-starved puppy as soon as you’re within his peripheral vision and Jeno never stops smiling even for a second. I would call it nauseating if I wasn’t your best friend and wanted you to be happy” 

 

Donghyuck’s words soothe the unforgiving burn that has been manifesting in the bottom of his stomach, but still… There’s no way he’s getting his hopes up, he’s had his fair share of false hope and witnessing it be crushed. Images begin to flash behind his eyelids, Renjun shaking his head to make them dissipate. 

 

Minutes pass where they sit in comfortable silence before Renjun finally deem himself to have a grip on his emotions, he’s not out of the water but he’s afloat and the sun is relatively successful in its war against the dark cumulonimbus clouds. He can at least pretend like he’s fine until this road trip ultimately comes to an end. He slips off of Donghyuck’s lap who gifts him with one of his full watt sunshine smiles and Renjun can’t help but smile back, even if it hurts all over. The younger looks like he’s about to ask something more and as much as Renjun appreciates him caring, he senses that he’s going to overflow if they talk more about it. Therefore he interrupts with his own question. 

 

“What’s going on between you and Mark though?” He smirks, wiggling his eyebrows in an overly suggestive way and Donghyuck’s cheeks rapidly colors despite the chilly air. 

 

“What? What do you mean we’re not acting weird, I don’t know what you’re talking about, I don’t feel anything different towards him I-” Donghyuck’s eyes widen when he realizes he’s given himself away. Fortunate for him, Mark is coming their way and Renjun isn’t the  _ actual _ devil. He merely gives Donghyuck a meaningful look as the younger struggles into a standing position, charging to tackle the older boy in a hug, whining dramatically about how he’s freezing to death. Renjun’s fairly sure he’s on to something though, further supported by the angry blush Donghyuck breaks into when Mark offers him his hoodie. Donghyuck always brags about being the tallest out of the shortest in the group (Renjun, Donghyuck, and Chenle) but clad in Mark’s hoodie he looks tiny. 

 

Renjun is just about to walk back to the car when he catches sight of something purple in the bushes. He meets dark eyes widened in surprise at being caught, but the boy remains frozen to the ground even as Renjun creeps closer. 

 

“Chenle?”

 

The younger boy tenses and looks off to the side, a guilty expression casting a shadow over his face. 

 

“I’m sorry…” He mumbles, shoulders sagging. He looks so heartbreakingly vulnerable and Renjun’s heart clenches at how he retreats into what must be Jisung’s hoodie (why are all of his friends disgustingly in love?). Before he has the chance to say anything, Chenle speaks up again.

 

“I’ve wanted to ask you how you were doing all day but…” 

 

He twists, shuffling his feet and lower lip getting caught between his teeth. 

 

“But…?” Renjun spurs him on. Chenle twists again, playing with his fingers. His concern for the younger grows witnessing the other boy so on edge. Chenle isn’t one to be this hesitant, generally quick to speak his mind on matters brought up. 

 

“I felt like I would be bothering you…”

 

Renjun furrows his eyebrows, opening his mouth to ask where Chenle could possibly have gotten that idea from. 

 

“It’s just… I look up to you a lot but at the same time, I’m a little intimidated by you… I just feel like you only see me your annoying little brother and I didn’t wanna bother you and make you feel worse and-”

 

“Hey, Lele calm down, stop talking for a second, okay?”

 

Chenle snaps his mouth shut and finally meets Renjun’s gaze, eyes widened in what Renjun fears is terror. He feels hot all over at the thought of making  _ Chenle  _ of all people this insecure. 

 

“I’m so sorry I made you believe that. It’s in no way true, okay? I promise I see you just as much as a friend as the others. Thank you for worrying over me Lele but really, it’s nothing for you to stress over” 

 

Like the air going out of a balloon, the apprehension seems to flow out of Chenle and a smile finally spreads over his face. Renjun warily returns it but Chenle skips forward and catches him in a quick hug and something seems to finally dissipate deep inside Renjun as well. Still, he makes a mental note to pay extra attention to Chenle the next few days as he pats the younger’s hair. 

 

That night Renjun sleeps with the warmth of Donghyuck draped all over him, leg thrown over Renjun’s waist with his calm breaths fanning against Renjun’s neck. That, mixed with the sound of waves in his mind ultimately lulls him to the most relaxed sleep he’s had in months. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof my renhyuck agenda slipped through,,,, i'm weak for best friends renhyuck if that wasn't obvious kskjdkdkkd


	6. friday i'm in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello i'm still kinda sick but i'm getting better uwu,,, thank u for the comments, i do read them i just haven't had the mental energy to give them a decent reply yet but i promise i will as soon as i feel better
> 
> this chapter is written from jisung's POV
> 
> and here's the playlist for this chapter; https://open.spotify.com/user/nelliebriskog/playlist/0zoSBlSvmC3RNGusmFzIC9?si=QMrve62pR0OEROUCIVrXmQ

_ Day Five; Friday _

 

Jisung can’t feel his arm. It hurts severely and he must’ve slept funny because his neck is stiffer than Mark. He’s not moving however and the reason for that is the purple haired boy who’s still adventuring through dreamland, head placed on Jisung’s deceased arm. Golden sunlight is trickling in through the window with promises of proper heat after the absolute downpour a few days prior. The beams are skipping across Chenle’s face, tickling him and urging him to wake up but to no avail. Jisung sighs and lets his gaze drift to the sun-kissed ceiling. He’s overjoyed that he and Chenle finally got together but it also feels wrong when everyone else is so miserable. He wishes he could somehow fix all of their problems and this road trip could be what it was supposed to be. A way of saying goodbye to Mark and one final time they could all spend together. 

 

He looks over at the couch where Mark fell asleep last night, only to find it empty. He does find it kind of strange but comes to the conclusion that Mark must’ve gone out to get them breakfast. But then he looks over at the two other beds only to find them empty as well, save for Renjun who has his back to Jisung. 

 

Something catches his ear and he holds his breath for a second. He can hear Renjun sighing in his sleep but there’s a sound emitting from the bathroom as well. He  _ has _ to investigate he concludes and makes a risky attempt at sneaking his arm out from under Chenle. The older boy stirs but doesn’t wake up. Jisung hesitates before testing his luck by leaning down to place his lips on Chenle’s forehead for just half a second, then he tiptoes over to the bathroom door where he can definitely hear muffled voices. 

 

“...Talk to him…” Are the few words he catches when he presses his ear to the wooden door. It sounds like Donghyuck, he’s fairly certain since he’s the only one in their friend group with a nasal voice like that. He says something more but Jisung can’t decipher what. He presses closer, letting his eyes fall shut to focus on the sound of the older boy’s voice. 

 

Another mumble makes its way through the door and it sounds deeper, more fruity. Jisung racks his brain, trying to place the voice. Just as he recognizes it as Jeno’s, it has gone completely silent on the other side of the door. Panicking for a second, he dives into the bed again, waking Chenle in the process. The older is about to whine out loud but Jisung hushes him by pulling him flush against his chest. The others enter the room one by one and Jisung pretends like he just woke up when Mark asks if they want to go out for breakfast, or by this time, brunch. Jisung nods and Chenle gives an uncommitted groan while Renjun stays quiet. 

 

Before you judge Jisung, he’s not some snooping brat or an eavesdropper. 

 

Okay… The last thing might be accurate but it was for a good cause. The conversation he overheard obviously had to do with Renjun since he, Chenle and Jisung himself were the ones left out. Jisung and Chenle were usually left out of the serious discussions for  _ some _ reason. It upset Jisung a lot but he never said anything, however, that wasn’t the issue to be focused on at the moment anyway. The reason Jisung was interested in what the others were saying about Renjun was that he wasn’t  _ oblivious _ and had noticed that the older boy was not like his usual self. He was doing a proper job of hiding it, but Jisung pays attention to details, something not too many knows. Renjun is wearing a mask but he’s leaving a trail of soot behind him everywhere he goes. Something is wrong and more importantly than Jisung being worried for him, it’s causing Chenle to crumble in anguish. If the others don’t believe Jisung’s old enough to assist them with making Renjun feel better he’d find his own way of helping. But before he can do that, he has to find out exactly  _ what _ is wrong. 

  
  
  
  


After waving goodbye to the owner of the motel, a short boy with too long of a name for Jisung to read off of his nametag (he seemed friendly so Jisung felt a little bad), they roam the town for a little while, searching for a favorable place to have brunch. It’s well past morning, closer to noon but they’ve set out on a mission and they plan on it being a success. 

 

Chenle’s skipping in the sunshine in front of Jisung, lavender hair vibrant but in a pleasant manner. The pastel blue t-shirt he’s clad in is far too big on him but that just makes him appear even smaller as he avoids the puddles of water scattered across the concrete. A butterfly colored in brilliant shades of pink and blue flies past the slightly older boy. His dark eyes widen in wonder and he turns to Mark to point it out for him.  

  
  
  
  


It takes them quite some time, enough for Donghyuck to start whining at least, but finally, they locate a place. It’s fairly small, just about enough space for a few wooden tables and one bigger booth. The cursive letters outside inform them that the place is named  _ Summer 127 _ . Inside the interior reminds them of an old coffee house with brick walls and a walnut floor. Photos of people none of them recognizes in black and white are hanging on the walls and there are a few windows of adequate size that let the pale sunshine in. It creates bright streaks of soaring dust in the air, giving the premises an oddly homey feeling to it. They’re hit with a smell of pancakes and toast and Jisung’s tummy rumbles. 

 

A man with a smile so wide Jisung wonders if his cheeks hurt after his shift is over greets them as they enter. His name tag lets them know that his name is  _ Yuta _ and he assigns them a table and some menus before retreating into the back. 

 

Their waiter,  _ Jungwoo _ as he introduces himself as with a soft smile and an even softer voice, bring them their orders that they all share. Not much is said across the table and Jisung tricks himself into believing that it’s just exhaustion. He distracts himself from Renjun and the distant look in his eyes as he chews on his pancakes by playing with Chenle’s hand under the table and watching milk swirl into Jaemin’s coffee like endless galaxies. 

 

They tell Jungwoo that it was all delicious and he giggles with a bright smile, flicking some of his blonde hair away from his face.  

 

“Tell Sicheng that, he’ll be ecstatic. It might cheer him up from the grumpy attitude he’s been having this morning”

 

“ _ What? _ ” They hear a voice from the back which now that Jisung reflects over it must be the kitchen. Another blonde boy wearing a sky blue apron pops his head out with a questioning look. He has pointy ears and plump lips, Jisung thinks he looks like a fairy or an elf. 

 

“The food was amazing, thank you Sicheng” Mark tells the boy, earning a flustered smile and a nod before Sicheng disappears back into the kitchen.

 

“Isn’t he cute?” The boy who welcomed them sighs dreamily, smile somehow even wider now displaying his whole upper row of teeth. It was infectious, like watching a dog wagging its tail excitedly. 

 

“ _ Shut up, Yuta _ ” Sounds from inside the kitchen and Jungwoo giggles again as he waves goodbye to them. Right as the door shuts they hear him wish Yuta better luck next time. 

  
  
  
  


Donghyuck saunters in the front of the rest of them, leading the way as he seems to be the only one who knows the location of this art museum. The sun has reached its peak and Jisung feels slightly sweaty in his running pants, wishing he’d taken shorts like Donghyuck. Luckily it isn’t long until Donghyuck is stopping in front of an antique looking building painted in a creamy beige color. There’s no door, at least not visible at the moment so Jisung can already peek inside through the two pillars acting as an entrance. He furrows his eyebrows at what he sees, the object in his line of vision looking like a motorcycle made out of gold, but where the handlebars should be there’s instead a head of what seems to be a dragonfly?

 

“ _ Vlad-... Vladimir Kush…?” _ Jisung spells the cursive letters out loud, throwing a look at Renjun to inspect his reaction. The older boy’s eyes are gleaming with excitement, mouth slightly open with a smile gradually spreading across his face. Without a word, he grabs Donghyuck’s hand to pull him inside the gallery, hair bouncing as he skips forward like an exhilarated puppy. 

 

Jisung doesn’t have an excessive amount of knowledge about art but this is  _ not  _ what he was expecting. There’s both paintings and sculptures but they aren’t the squiggly intelligible shapes and forms Jisung was expecting to see. The art is definitely abstract and sort of  _ weird _ , it makes no sense whatsoever but at the same time, Jisung can see exactly what the painting is of. For example, the first painting he spots when they enter; a ship, painted in white, sailing into a harbor but instead of sails, it has pink gladioluses. 

 

“How did they make the clouds look so… featherlike? They look like you could just take a bite out of them and they’d taste like cotton candy” Jaemin mumbles in awe from beside Jisung. He shrugs because he genuinely has no idea how the painter managed to do that. He looks over the white and pink clouds dusted across the cobalt sky. 

 

Next to the painting of the ship is another of an apple with a butterfly carved into it, not just the shape of a butterfly but an  _ actual _ butterfly. On another wall hangs a painting which seems to be depicting  _ The Last Supper _ , however instead of Jesus and his twelve apostles the painter has drawn flowers, a large sunflower in Jesus’ place. 

 

Mark stops by a painting of an observatory, turning his whole body towards it when it catches his attention. The hatch towards the sky in the painting is open and through it you can see the starry night sky. It was blended into a mix of midnight black and azure blue with stars as mere fuzzy dots. The peculiar thing about the painting, however, is found inside the observatory. There are spiderwebs hanging all over the place which seems to have been created by the telescope itself, which in reality is a spider. 

 

Chenle’s favorite is a painting of a dancing rose. She’s wearing red heels and has black hair of shoulder length. Her dress is a blood red rose and she’s standing on her tippy toes, arms stretched towards the sky as in a final pose for the audience. Jisung’s personal favorite is of a beetle pushing the sun up a mountain, most likely inspired by the Greek mythology of Sisyphus. 

 

Renjun’s favorite painting, however, is of an open window with a book laying on the window sill. Outside ocean spread out as far as the eye can see with a single boat sailing across it. The book in the window is open and the pages are flying out one after one, gradually turning into white birds soaring into the sun. 

  
  
  
  


To be honest, Jisung didn’t predict that he was going to be enjoying the art to the extent he had up until now, but there’s a limit to how long he can pay attention and that limit has been reached. Mostly by the need to use the bathroom. Tugging on Mark’s sleeve he informs him of where he’s going before setting off in search of a restroom. He drags his fingers across the walls as he walks, pausing to look at a painting of flowers with gemstones instead of petals. Then he locates the restrooms and slips through the door right as an elderly man leaves. 

 

Just as he shuts the door to his stall, the door to the restrooms is slammed open again and footsteps echo through the room. 

 

“Leave me  _ alone _ , Jaemin!”

 

Jisung freezes, heart palpitating. The voice sounds bell-like, just like Renjun and it appears as though he’s accompanied by Jaemin. 

 

“I will,  _ if _ you tell me why you despise me so much”

 

Jisung shouldn’t be eavesdropping again, he’ll feel absolutely terrible later and he should just reveal himself now and ask to leave. However, Chenle’s sad, distant eyes keep him from interrupting their conversation. He scrunches his eyes shut, clenching his fists to press the guilt in his stomach down, telling himself that it’s for Chenle and Renjun. He might finally figure out what’s wrong.  

 

“I don’t hate you, we’ve been friends for years” Renjun replies but even Jisung who can’t see him can tell that something’s off in his voice. It sounds wary, as if he’s trying to convince himself of something. 

 

“Renjun. You’ve been pushing me away and you know it. We haven’t spoken in  _ days _ . In fact, we haven’t spoken since that Truth or Dare game”

 

Silence follows and the feeling of eeriness spreads through Jisung. Jaemin  _ never _ calls Renjun,  _ Renjun _ . It’s always Injun or Junnie or some other nickname. Jisung shifts on his feet to peek through the crack in the stall door. Jaemin has his back to Jisung but he can see Renjun’s clenched jaw and knitted eyebrows as he avoids Jaemin’s eyes, the sun filtering through the window casting a shadow over half his face. Something in his dark eyes tells him that Jaemin might be on to something. Suddenly Jaemin’s whole posture sags from its previous rigid form and he looks exhausted. 

 

“Look. This has been going on for too long” Jaemin heaves a shaky breath. “Truth is, I like you, okay? As more than a friend and us not speaking makes me feel-”

 

Renjun snorts before Jaemin has the time to finish and Jisung can just imagine the look of hurt across Nana’s face. He feels as if he’s burning, his whole body tingling with the urge to storm out there to hug the older boy. 

 

“Yeah, sure. I was there during the game Jaemin, no need to lie straight to my face. You like Jeno and he likes you”

 

“We  _ also _ said that we weren’t complete! We  _ both _ like you, in fact, we’ve been trying to figure out if there’s a chance you might like us too the entire summer.  _ That’s _ what happened before summer begun. Not me figuring out that I liked Jeno, but both of us realizing that we like you”

 

Renjun is quiet for quite some time again but Jisung can see his face slowly falling, all the previous signs of anger sipping out of him like a popped balloon. Left is only glossy eyes and when he speaks again his voice is wavering, vulnerable, as if he’s going to break any second. 

 

“There it is again. “ _ We _ ”. You guys always refer to yourselves as “ _ we _ ” and I  _ hate _ it” Renjun sniffs and Jisung can see tears brimming in the corners of his eyes. No tears fall however, Renjun seems to be pressing them back at the same rate as they appear. 

 

“I hate it because it makes me feel like I would just be some damn appendage”

 

The sound of Renjun’s sharp intakes of air echoes around the four walls and it makes Jisung flinch. Suddenly the seriousness of the situation dawns upon him and he can feel his throat closing up at the thought of what he’s intruding on. The urge to flee is suffocating but it’s impossible, Renjun is blocking the only exit. 

 

“That’s not it at all Injun… I’m sorry, it’s a reflex since Jeno has been around for so long. But that doesn’t mean I don’t like you just as much as I like him” 

 

Jaemin ventures a step closer but Renjun flinches back so he stops with a defeated sigh. He fiddles with his fingers, gaze on the floor. 

 

“Jeno and I wouldn’t work together just the two of us. That’s why he and I both want you. You would  _ not  _ be an extra addition, without you there would be nothing at all, okay?” 

 

Renjun remains silent once again but his eyes are no longer burning, nor brimming with deep sorrow. They’re cast to the floor with Renjun’s freshly bleached sandy looks covering them. 

 

“Please, Injunnie” Jaemin rasps, voice croaky as he takes another step. This time Renjun stays still in his spot so Jaemin steps forward the last bit it takes to reach the other boy, gathering Renjun in his embrace. The smaller boy buries himself in Jaemin’s shoulder and Jisung strains to hear what he says next, dangerously close to tripping into the stall door. 

 

“I like the both of you as well… I’m sorry I took my insecurities out on you guys and ruined the whole road trip and-“ Renjun’s breathing is becoming labored and Jaemin pulls back to catch his face between his palms. He hushes him and wipes away the tears that are now rapidly falling. 

 

“Hey, Junnie, look at me. It’s okay, just calm down a little, breathe for me okay?” 

 

Renjun’s breath stutters a little but he manages a few deep ones as Jaemin continues to hush him. Jisung watches in awe as Jaemin slowly coaxes Renjun into calming down enough for the tears to stop falling. Renjun  _ loathes _ crying, even more so in front of people. Jisung has never seen him like this before but everything that has happened must’ve taken quite a toll on the other boy. 

 

“I should’ve been clear from the beginning. I should’ve just been honest about the whole situation” 

 

Renjun merely shakes his head at Jaemin’s words and a smile is finally making its way onto his face, albeit small but still there and Jisung can sense the tension lifting from the air. Renjun chuckles before putting his arms around Jaemin, tiptoeing to reach and his eyes flutter shut before-

 

Jisung snaps his gaze away, burning with embarrassment. He cringes, goosebumps rising on his bare arms as the bathroom fills with the sound of the two boys outside kissing but thankfully it only lasts for a few seconds. He has a second to feel relieved before he slaps a hand over his mouth, because the thing breaking the two apart is the door to the restrooms opening. Jisung dares a peek out the crack again, heart beating violently against his ribcage. 

  
It’s Jeno. 

 

The three stand in fleeting silence for a few seconds. Jeno’s expression looks as if he had a greeting on his lips that dissipated when he saw the position the two were in. Renjun plays with his fingers but he walks up to the taller boy with surprising certainty. 

 

“I’m sorry” Is all he whispers before he cranes his neck to press his lips to Jeno’s. The blonde barely has time to flutter his eyes closed before Renjun pulls away, leaving the bathroom all in the span of approximately five seconds. 

 

The silence is piercing and Jisung flickers his eyes between the two boys left standing motionless, gaze on the door. 

 

“So, it went well?” Jeno asks at last. Jaemin breaks out into a large grin, eyes shining with such delight Jisung subconsciously smiles along. 

 

“Yeah. He likes the both of us. Finally, we can all be together”

 

Jeno’s eyes crinkle into crescent moons for the first time in very long and he wraps an arm around Jaemin’s waist before pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

 

“I’m so proud of you Minnie. I knew you could do it”

 

Jaemin beams even larger at the praise and nuzzles closer to the other boy. 

 

“You can come out now, Sungie” Jeno speaks up and suddenly all the exhilaration Jisung felt for the three of them vanishes as he goes rigid.  _ How did he notice him after being in here for less than a minute?  _

 

Burning with shame he steps out of the stall, keeping his eyes on the floor while trying his best to not play with his fingers.  

 

“I-I’m sorry. I should’ve said something it’s just… You guys wouldn’t let me or Lele know anything and we just wanted to help and-“

 

“Jisung” Jaemin interrupts him and Jisung looks up, internally flinching at the look on Jaemin’s face. He might not act like it but he  _ hates _ being yelled at. Even more so if it’s being by Jaemin. 

 

“Will you allow me to squish your cheeks whenever I want to for the remainder of this road trip?” Jaemin sounds dead serious which is scary considering the words that are leaving his mouth. Jisung has never nodded his head faster. 

 

A second passes before Jaemin breaks out into a large beam and he pounces on Jisung to wrap him up in a hug, pressing his lips to Jisung’s cheek repeatedly as the younger shrieks. Jisung wishes he had just left the bathroom when he had the chance. 

  
  
  
  


The time left before the sun would descend the group spend wandering around aimlessly through the small town. Most of the buildings are white with black roofs, the signs hung outside the only indication of what kind of shop it is. It’s mostly cafés and a lot of small bookshops, the kind of things Donghyuck, Renjun and Jaemin are interested in, such as books about witchcraft and flowers. Mark finds some books about astrology as well while Jisung himself mostly enjoys just roaming the aisles, a hand dragging against the backs of the antique books as he takes in the smell of them.  

 

They walk past a bakery smelling of freshly baked bread, a bank and an elementary school where the kids appears to just have gotten off school because they’re almost run over by a flock of first graders. There’s a hair dresser where they see a lady getting her hair permed through the window and a small supermarket where they buy snacks for way too much money, but none of them genuinely cares. They stop at a flower shop where Jaemin takes a picture of Donghyuck doing a flower pose next to a sunflower. After that Renjun, Jeno and Jaemin all buy a flower for each other each to put behind their ears, a lilly for Jaemin, a forget-me-not for Renjun and a wood sorrel for Jeno. Donghyuck acts all grossed out for a full ten seconds before he too notices the star dust in Renjun’s eyes. After that he stays quiet, a smile grazing his lips every time he hears Renjun giggle. 

  
  
  
  


Right before sunset, they find themselves situated on a rooftop, gazing out over the idyllic town. They spot even more shops they missed while walking around, contrary to its small size the town seems to have just about everything. 

 

Renjun, Jaemin, and Jeno had volunteered to grab the blankets and pillows from Mark’s car, which takes a suspiciously long time but Jisung says nothing, just gives Jaemin’s disheveled hair a meaningful look to which he earns a rather painful pinch of his cheeks. 

 

They situate themselves on top of the blankets, Jisung with Chenle between his legs and the older boy’s back pressed against his chest. The smell of strawberries is strong, making drowsiness come over him. Chenle’s giggling uncontrollably at something Donghyuck said from his spot perched on the fence, gesticulating wildly to intensify his words. He’s in the middle of some weird story about something he and Renjun experienced which he abruptly cuts it off with a gasp, spinning his body around on the fence. Mark’s eyes flash with panic for a second when the younger flails his arms in the air but he regains his balance swiftly. Jisung watches the situation in confusion before following Donghyuck’s gaze to see what he’s looking at, realizing that the sun has now begun to set. 

 

The spot they’ve picked is perfect. There are two buildings in front of them, much taller than the one they’re situated on and between them is the bleeding sun. Burning a vivid amber shade, the color fading the further from the actual sun you move your gaze. Next comes a blushy shade of pink mixing with blood red and the rest of the sky is painted indigo. Jisung has spent his fair share of evenings gazing out his window, watching in wonder as the sky bleeds, the sun sowly disappearing to give life to the moon and her stars. However, he has never witnessed a sunset quite like this. The clouds match perfectly with Chenle’s soft locks which is taking up half of his vision ever since the older sat up more straight to see better. 

 

Donghyuck bathes in the golden light, his tan skin seemingly absorbing the last rays of sunshine before everything is covered by the veil of dusk. They sit in silence for a few minutes, merely gazing out over the landscape. Slowly, lantern after lantern light up the small houses like stars. In the corner of his eye, Jisung sees Jeno holding on to Jaemin and Renjun as they lean over the fence to get a better look. He appears to have dropped his flower, as well as Jaemin but Renjun’ forget-me-not matches the darkening sky. Standing next to each other their striking height difference is even more noticable, Jeno and Jaemin towering over Renjun as he tries to place his flower behind Jeno’s ear. 

 

“We should watch the sunset together more often” Jisung mumbles into Chenle’s locks. The other boy nods before twisting in Jisung’s embrace to face him, the sun ricocheting against his purple hair as it eclipses half of his face. He gifts Jisung with one of his bright smiles, the type that Chenle has had ever since the two became friends all those years ago. His eyes disappearing into two straight lines, cheeks squishing up and teeth peeking from behind his stretched lips. He has no clue what Chenle was thinking of to make such a smile appear but the older has always been like that, finding happiness in the small things no one else notices and letting it overtake his mind. Jisung lets his finger trace the two lines that appear, all the way from the sides of Chenle’s nose to where his dimples would be located if he possessed any. The smile turns softer, eyes shining with sincerity and Jisung realizes how in love he is all over again. The pampas grass behind Chenle dances back and forth in the wind and Jisung leans in to kiss the other straight on the mouth, ignoring Jaemin’s scandalized screech.  

  
  
  
  


The drive to the next motel has the car in a dreamlike haze. Mark is evidently tired but he keeps his eyes focused on the road, Donghyuck blinking slowly in the front seat fighting to stay awake. Chenle is asleep with his head in Jisung’s lap and he absentmindedly plays with the strands of purple. Renjun, on his own accord this time, has taken a seat on Jeno’s lap with his back against the car door and Jeno’s arm around his waist to keep him from falling. In Renjun’s lap is a pile of pink locks, emitting steady breaths of sleep. Only Jeno is awake and he gazes out the window with a distant look on his face, fingers threading through Jaemin’s hair. 

 

The silence is comfortable but loaded with something Jisung pushes down into his subconsciousness. It’s a matter for another day he concludes. For now, he keeps his mind on the shades of orchid, iris and lilac between his fingers.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu finally happy babie renjun is back :(((( only one more couple that needs to get their Shit together kdjkdk
> 
> also the art geek jumped hello yes i love the paintings of Vladimir Kush google him or go to his website if u wanna see the paintings i described in this chapter uwu. i found out about him when i wandered into one of his galleries when i was in hawaii ^^


	7. dear dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! i'm finally feeling better sigh i hate fevers and migraines. anyways, ya girlie has about 3000 essays to write so that's fun,,,, even more fun since im procrastinating by posting this chapter instead kskdjdkks 
> 
> this chapter is written from Jeno's POV
> 
> aaaaand here's a shitty playlist for the chapter kdjdkdk; https://open.spotify.com/user/nelliebriskog/playlist/1No9GenPbIxHqzDYEwi17e?si=L9FDZzPnR6-4fy34QLq4TA

_ Day Six; Saturday _

 

Saturday’s are Jeno’s favorite day of the week, partially because that’s the day he and Jaemin visit the dance studio to watch Renjun practice his ballet but also because it means he can watch the sunrise in peace. Some mornings Jaemin would join him, bringing the scent of coffee and baking along with him but this particular one it’s just Jeno. The younger is still deeply asleep, wrapped around Renjun in a way similar to a koala. 

 

Jeno moves his stare out the window again, closing his eyes to feel the warmth of the beams across his face. It tickles, like the small feet of a butterfly tripping around his skin. He listens to the birds slowly awakening outside, to the wind dancing through the trees and the sound of sleep that lays like a veil over the room. 

 

It’s an eloquent sunrise. The sky a pale blue, clouds painted white with pink in the bottom as if they’d gone swimming in liquid cotton candy. The most eye-catching part though is where the sun is bleeding through them. There are cracks in the clouds where, not orange, but true golden light is shining past. If you look close enough you can see the actual burning globe of the star, large, circular and burnt ember.

 

Jeno stays there by the window until the sky is a clear blue with tufts of clouds scattered across it before crawling back into the bed, petting both Renjun’s and Jaemin’s heads. Renjun twitches awake for half a second and he gives Jeno a dopey smile before burying his face in Jeno’s neck, placing a fleeting kiss there. 

  
  
  
  


The day passes by in a blur. Since it’s the last one they try to cram as many activities into it as possible, beginning with going to the apple orchard Renjun spotted from the roof last night. 

 

The orchard is packed with families and their kids taking advantage of what might be one of the last proper summer days. The seven boys certainly do stand out with their colorful hair and long lanky limbs. Chenle and Jisung instantly take off running, laughing loudly as they dash past the trees colored in pine and crimson. The remaining agree on trying out the cornfield maze and it takes them approximately five minutes to get completely lost. Donghyuck gives up about ten minutes later and demands that Mark carries him on his back. Jeno tries not to let a smile much too obvious graze his lips and instead focuses on the warm feeling of Jaemin’s and Renjun’s hands in his. It’s all a mess of dandelion yellow, tawny brown and fern green but they ultimately find their way out, faces red and smiles hurting their cheeks. They’re met with Chenle screaming as he runs from a bee, ultimately hiding behind Jisung on which the bee later lands, crawling around his blue looks, fluttering its wings most likely wondering where all the nectar in this oddly shaped flower is located. 

  
  
  
  


The rest of the day they begin the long drive home, frequent stops being made at different supermarkets or food stands along the way. They’re always quick, but somehow Chenle manages to make friends with three Chinese exchange students in one of the supermarkets. Apparently, they’re the same age as Mark, one of them a year younger but Chenle has always had a way with people and they end up exchanging numbers.  

  
  
  
  


When evening falls upon them they stop at a Drive-In movie. None of them have heard of the movie playing before but it’s decent. It’s a fairly old movie, maybe from the ’80s. The basic storyline is five students stuck in detention, trying to somehow escape from the professor guarding them. As the movie progresses, however, the youths begin to talk about more serious topics and Jeno can see why this movie was so popular when it was released. 

  
  
  
  


When the sky has turned opaque and the stars have found their assigned spots across it, Mark drives them up a mountain where they park for the night to stargaze. This is the part Mark has been anticipating the most out of the whole trip, Jeno’s well aware. The older boy settles on the hood of the car, eyes filled with a sort of childlike wonder as they scan the sky. Donghyuck settles on the ground, Jaemin following suit and they begin splitting the sweets they got earlier in the convenience store.   

 

Luck is on their side for it’s a clear sky optimal for gazing at the stars. Mark instantly begins pointing out a few constellations his father showed him when he was little,  _ Cassiopeia, Centaurus, Delphinus _ and one named  _ Phoenix.  _ Jeno spends several minutes trying to figure out how that one resembles a Phoenix but comes up with nothing.  

 

As melancholy as it sounds, stars appear to be one of the few things that genuinely excite Mark anymore. Back in middle school and the first years of high school Mark was the type of boy who got passionate over the small things in life, eyes constantly wide in curiosity. Something hardened him along the way, robbed him of his childlike wonder and erased parts of him until he was a merely faded version of himself. His previously vibrant colors were duller, but nothing could take his passion for the night sky away. 

 

Mark suddenly bounces in excitement, pointing repeatedly at the sky.   __

 

“Look! There’s  _ Leo _ , that’s my zodiac sign!”

 

It takes a while but Mark manages to point out nine stars that apparently form a lion. 

 

“Where’s mine? I wanna see my sign Mark!” Donghyuck asks, looking up at the older with expectant eyes.  __

 

“Sorry Hyuck,  _ Gemini _ isn’t visible right now… You’ll have to wait until next year”

 

Jeno zones out from the conversation about stars for a while, too engrossed in the feeling of Renjun’s soft hair between his fingers. He twirls it around for a while, watching Chenle and Jisung where they stand near the edge of the lookout point, hands intertwined. They’re conversing animatedly about something, Jisung’s eyes bright with interest while Chenle breaks into short laughing fits repeatedly.  

 

It takes a few minutes but soon Jaemin shuffles over to them with a pout on his face, scolding Jeno and Renjun for being all mushy without him as he dramatically flops down on the ground to obtain head scratches from Renjun. First then does Jeno realize that Mark has stopped talking. 

 

When he looks over at the oldest of the group he’s meet with a distant look on Mark’s face but there’s no doubt that there are tears brimming in the corners of his eyes. He sniffles before looking over at Donghyuck who’s sitting with his back to them all but is evidently tensed up. 

 

“I’m not abandoning you, Hyuck” Mark mumbles, dejection painting his words. Donghyuck shakes his head as if he’s trying to wave the topic away. Suddenly everyone is listening in on their conversation and Mark clenches his jaw. 

 

“You can’t just say something like that then refuse to talk about it” He says but that only earns him another shake of the head from Donghyuck. The thing about Donghyuck is that if he doesn’t want to talk about something, he can spring shut as quickly as a mousetrap. 

 

“I’m sorry Mark, I didn’t mean to bring that up now. We can talk about it another time, please just… Go on about the stars and all that” The younger mumbles and turns his face back towards the sky. Chenle and Jisung give Jeno a questioning glance as they return to the others but Jeno can only shrug his shoulders. Mark, still with his jaw clenched, pushes his glasses up his nose, turning away from Donghyuck. 

 

“Mark, what’s wrong?” Jeno questions when the older boy remains silent with his eyes on the hood of the car. When these things go down between Mark and Donghyuck, Mark has a gift of being able to forget all about it until the younger is ready to talk it out. But, Jeno has a gift as well and that is seeing when something is wrong with his friends and at the moment it’s evident on Mark’s face that something is very wrong and it doesn’t have to do with whatever Donghyuck said to him. 

 

At first, Mark shakes his head but gives up fairly easy, merely by one look from Jeno. 

 

“I just don’t feel like I’m good enough for college, I don’t think I’m gonna make it” He pauses for a second, teeth catching his lower lip in frustration. “I know this whole road trip is for me but I just can’t stop thinking about what’s gonna happen after summer’s over”

 

“Mark… You’re the most ambitious person I know” Jaemin speaks from Renjun’s lap. “If anyone’s good enough for law school it’s you. Don’t worry about getting in because I’m one-hundred percent sure that you’re gonna make it” 

 

“Thank you, Nana…” Mark smiles and wipes the corners of his eyes. “I just can’t help but stress myself up, I don’t think I’ll ever truly relax, unfortunately” He laughs bitterly. 

 

His face gradually untense however when the others repeat Jaemin’s statement in various fashions. He eventually waves them off, a bashful smile on his face when there’s no end to them. 

 

“I’ll be okay guys don’t worry about me, really” He gives them all a smile to prove his point, face illuminated by the headlight of the car. Jeno makes a mental note to check in on him before they go to sleep, just to make sure that Mark is aware of the fact that he can always talk to any of them about it if he wants or needs to. 

 

A flock of birds trek across the small patch of the sky that is still visible and not a mere sea of black. Renjun twists beneath Jeno’s fingers. 

 

“I feel like my parents are gonna be disappointed in me for wanting to choose art and not economics in college” Renjun mutters, quietly, but they all catch it nevertheless. Jeno tightens his hold on the smaller boy who nuzzles back in appreciation. 

 

“There’s still a whole more year for us all to talk some sense into your parents. Don’t you worry your pretty little head Junnie, I’ll fight them if they try to tell you anything else” Donghyuck grins down at Renjun who scoffs but smiles back. He picks a little at the hoodie borrowed from Jeno, playing with the strings by pulling them back and forth. 

 

“I’m sure your parents only want what’s best for you. They surely wouldn’t force you to study something you’re not passionate about, right?” Chenle says. Renjun nods to himself in thought but stops once he catches sight of Chenle. 

 

“Wait… Are you okay?”

 

Chenle hastily wipes his eyes and beams at the group, trying to cover up the fact that there are tears in his eyes. A lone crow croaks from somewhere in the forest and in a flash Donghyuck has joined the three boys on the ground, clinging to Jaemin. 

 

“Yeah! I’m fine, what do you mean?”

 

“Lele… Don’t pretend for us, please…” Jisung mumbles and Chenle’s facade falls. 

 

“I’m sorry Renjun. This isn’t about me it’s about you, please don’t worry about me” 

 

“No, no it’s okay! Duckie made me feel better and your well being is just important as mine. Come on, tell us, what’s wrong?” 

 

Chenle takes a shuddering breath, looking out into the distance for several seconds. His lower lip trembles and before they know it there are large tears trailing down his face. Jaemin is by his side in a second, pulling him into his embrace and carding his fingers through his hair. Jisung looks baffled and a bit afflicted by just standing there, not being able to help. Chenle squeezes his hand when he tries to pull it away however so he stays where he is. 

When Chenle finally releases himself from Jaemin the words flow out of him as if a cork has been unscrewed somewhere inside of him. 

 

“It’s just… Talking about parents makes me feel so sad because… I didn’t even tell mine I was going on a road trip for the whole week but I’m sure they haven’t even noticed the fact that I’m gone. And if they have they don’t even care” 

 

More tears slip from his eyes but he’s quick to wipe them away. The thing with Chenle is that he’s generally a gleeful and optimistic person, often smiling and moving around. It’s easy to forget that Chenle has his dark sides as well for he does such a throughout job of hiding it. Jaemin is the same way, he puts so much affection out into the world that he sometimes pushes himself too far and ends up in a slump of self-doubt and questioning whether he actually matters or not. Jeno as well as Donghyuck, but uppermost Renjun has spent countless nights comforting him, telling him that he is loved and appreciated by them all. It’s a work in progress but at least Jaemin speaks about it. That’s where Chenle is different, while Jaemin does a proper job of hiding when he’s not sleeping because of his swirling mind, Chenle covers it up with an even larger smile. This is the first time he’s opening up about something like this, at least to the all of them. 

 

Another crow squawks from the treetops and Chenle chips for air, throat blocked by all of the words that are trying to escape. 

 

“I’m more at Jisung’s house than my own because I feel so lonely all the time… They’re just, never home? Dad is always on business trips and mom works all the time. My sisters are always staying over at their friends' houses so the few times mom is actually home it’s just me and her which… Makes me feel so uneasy for some reason. I just don’t feel like we’re even an actual family” 

 

They sit in silence for a while not knowing what to say. Chenle’s sniffles fill the air and Jisung presses kiss after kiss to the crown of his head in an attempt at making the shorter boy feel better. 

 

“I’m sure you’ve already tried this but, maybe you should talk to your parents about it? They might surprise you and listen” Jeno speaks after a long silence. Chenle gives him an appreciative smile before letting his eyes slip shut again. 

 

“I’ve already tried countless times. The scary thing is that I’m not even sure if I  _ want  _ to fix our relationship anymore? It’s been dysfunctional for so long I’m not sure I’d be able to adjust to changing it by now”

 

“Well, I hope that your parents will realize that they do have a son to take care of. Until then, we’ll be the best family you could possibly get” 

 

A watery chuckle forces its way out of Chenle as the last few tears slip down his cheeks. 

 

“Thank you, Nana”

 

The perfume of pines and azalea blossoms and fresh-turned earth keep them company as they keep talking for the remainder of the night, right up until the first rays of sunshine hits their skin. First, then do they pass out wrapped in the blankets and pillows spread out around the car. Part of their issues, insecurities, and tears hang heavy in the air but by the time they wake up, they’ve been swept away by the wind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof we're getting close to the end :c
> 
> also, don't ask for why i want my characters to suffer because I Don't Know kdjdkksk
> 
> thank you for reading i love u all <3 (just as i wrote this That hyuck part in dear dream hit time to sob i love One boy pls come back)


	8. for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello i am v v sick again yay i've been doing nothing all day and i hate it :)
> 
> this is the last chapter and like,, wow it's already over this story took me so long to w r i t e, i hope it wasn't absolute trash ekdjdjdkk
> 
> this chapter is written from Donghyuck's POV
> 
> and here's the playlist uwu; https://open.spotify.com/user/nelliebriskog/playlist/7nsUuoovXinTsYk3zASMz3?si=QnH5pcV9Tg-8isbUJlWBAQ

_ Day Seven; Sunday _

 

Donghyuck wakes up in a bad mood, something uncalled for since he was awoken by his whole body tingling with the feeling of sunshine. 

 

He stands by the edge of the lookout point, watching the earth awaken. The air smells of dirt and dewy grass, everything  still quiet up there despite the business in the town situated below them. Donghyuck shivers when the sun disappears behind the clouds but when it returns he bathes in the foggy, golden beams. It does nothing to help his sour mood which makes him frown. Whenever Donghyuck is feeling down he usually needs either something sweet or to spend some time in the sun but this particular morning his issues seem to be above those solutions. 

 

It could have to do with the fact that he’s gotten approximately 4 hours of sleep,  _ on the ground _ at that, but he knows that it’s not the physical pain bothering him. It’s his and Mark’s words thrown at each other yesterday. 

  
  
  
  


_ “Looking at the stars like this makes me realize just how big the universe is” _

 

_ Donghyuck hums, mind somewhere completely else. Now that night has fallen and everything is tranquil his mind won’t stop spinning, continuously returning to the thought of what’s going to happen after this road trip is over, after summer’s over and after Mark’s gone. It’s scary to think about and Donghyuck has been doing well on avoiding the topic, but for some reason being here, looking at the stars with Mark has it all crashing down on him. It’s been the seven of them for so many years, not six.  _

 

_ “Do you think there’s any alternative universes out there, Hyuck? Do you think we’re friends in all of them?”  _

 

_ Suddenly his brain to mouth filter malfunctions and what slips out is what Donghyuck is actually thinking but not what he intended to say.  _

 

_ “I wonder if you abandon us in all of them as well” He mutters quietly, but the lack of distance between them has Mark hearing every single word. His eyes turn dull from behind his circular frames, an expression of utter sadness and hurt plastering over his face. It looks eerily like his disappointed face, Donghyuck’s worst fear.  _

 

_ “I’m not abandoning you, Hyuck” _

  
  
  
  


Donghyuck leans the side of his forehead against the car window. It’s still a bit wet from morning mist so some of his locks turn slightly damp as he shuts his eyes, eyebrows subconsciously furrowed. 

 

One after one they’re dropped off at their houses until there are only two people left in the car. No words are exchanged, there’s only the sound of the motor running. 

 

As they pull onto Donghyuck’s street he dares a look in Mark’s direction. The older has his eyes on the road, a somber look skimmed across his face. His black locks are whirling in the wind, courtesy of the open window. Donghyuck’s guts twist as he steps out the car and Mark, at last, meets his eyes. It’s a terrifying moment because the pain in Donghyuck that blossoms when he realizes just how distressed Mark looks tell him that these feelings are never going away, no matter how hard Donghyuck tries to deny them to himself nor to others. 

  
  
  
  


Donghyuck falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow, still in his skinny jeans and yellow  _ Honey _ shirt. When he returns to his conscious state he’s disoriented and in darkness but worst of all, to zero texts from Mark. He tries to not worry too much, maybe the older also fell asleep and just hasn’t woken up yet? 

 

The thing is, whenever Mark and Donghyuck fight the events leading to them making up is always the same. Doesn’t matter which one of them is in the wrong, Mark is always the one to reach out first in one way or another. It’s been like that ever since they became friends all those years ago. It has nothing to do with Donghyuck being a brat, (okay maybe a little bit) it’s just how their dynamics work. Mark gives the younger space for a varying amount of time before ultimately contacting him and they solve whatever conflicts they had. That’s just how they did things. 

 

Donghyuck drags his mangled body downstairs for something to ease his aching stomach. He stands in the darkness of the kitchen, listening to the sounds of the night. There are a few cars driving by outside, their headlights casting creepy shadows across the kitchen counters. The air is still humid and pleasant against Donghyuck’s bare arms. He eats the leftovers placed neatly on the counter for him as he reads over the post-it note his mother left him.  

 

He showers and changes into more comfortable clothes, some shorts made out of silk that his asshole of a brother would call  _ girly _ and over them a plain oversized white shirt. He dares a peek at his phone and feels ice in his stomach when he realizes that there’s still no text from Mark. There’s one from Renjun asking if Donghyuck accidentally packed his book about Witchcraft that he bought in that bookstore and one from Jaemin asking if he wants to hang out tomorrow but none from the person he so desperately wants a text from. 

 

He lay on his back on the bed, staring at his ceiling for a while as he listens to music in an attempt to fall back asleep. After about an hour it finally begins working and he has just slipped into that soaring space between sleep and consciousness when his phone chimes with the notification of a text. His eyes shoot open and he tries to stop his heart from fluttering with hope in vain. He waits for so long that another text lights up his screen and that’s when he throws himself at his phone, almost knocking his potted Devil's Ivy down. 

  
  


_ dumbass (<3) 12:56 _

_ hey, are you up? _

 

_ dumbass (<3) 12:58 _

_ i brought honey _

  
  


He slips down the stairs as quietly as possible, skipping the last step that he knows will creek and wake his brother who’s a ridiculously light sleeper. He steps over their shoe rack and prays that the night is warm enough to pass up a jacket as well since that will create too much ruckus.  

 

Mark is parked outside in front of their house, headlights dimmed as to not wake his parents. He’s in his own car this time with the window rolled down and his elbow propped up through it. As Donghyuck pads through the damp grass, he sees that the older is still wearing jeans, black skinny ones at that, along with a navy blue hoodie. For some very odd reason, he feels as if he’s underdressed. As if there’s some sort of dress code to solving stupid conflicts.  

 

He shuffles around the car, asphalt still lukewarm from the sun beating down on it all day. He slips into the passenger seat and for a while, they sit there in silence and it almost feels normal. Like Mark promised there’s a jar of honey placed on the dashboard and Donghyuck grabs it, thankful for the distraction. Mark has no music on so the air is quiet, the smell of honey slowly slipping into it as Donghyuck pours it out of the jar. 

 

Maybe a minute or so passes before he finally dares to throw a look in the older boy’s direction, instantly regretting it when he realizes that Mark is already looking at him. The furrow between his eyebrows is there as if he’s scrutinizing Donghyuck and his every move. Donghyuck snaps his gaze back to the honey jar in his lap and Mark audibly sighs. 

 

“Would you mind explaining?” 

 

Mark is pulling at his ear, a habit of his he just can’t seem to drop. Donghyuck knows what it means he can feel the panic creeping up on him. For some odd reason admitting this particular insecurity of his is physically impossible. It may have to do with the fact that he’s terrified of his actual feelings being exposed if he tells Mark the reason he’s upset. Once again, it’s his stupid,  _ stupid _ feelings ruining everything. He hates it because he can’t be honest with Mark lately, they’re always in the way.

 

_ Why were you upset that I was talking to that boy?  _ Because I was jealous.  _ Why were you upset that I walked home without waiting for you?  _ Because it made me feel like less of a priority of yours.  _ Why were you upset after I said that I think girls with long hair are pretty?  _ Because I’m neither a girl nor do I have long hair.

 

Instead of being honest, all these small conflicts are left unsolved and build up, pressing onto their friendship until eventually, it will snap. 

 

So why doesn’t Donghyuck just come clean and tell Mark the truth? He deserves to know, right? Mark  _ does  _ deserve to know but Donghyuck is insecure. Scared that their friendship won’t be able to last through unrequited love. 

 

The thing with Mark is that sometimes Donghyuck dares to believe that he feels the same. That he lies awake at night, thinking about the slope of Donghyuck’s nose and how well Donghyuck’s hand would fit in his. Sometimes Mark stares for just a second too long, or gets this look on his face that tells Donghyuck,  _ Yes. I feel the same.  _ But then he does something that makes it so obvious that he doesn’t feel the same way it hurts. Slices through Donghyuck’s entire body and he wishes Mark would just reject him so he could move on. Move on from daydream Mark who takes him on dates, holds his hand and lets Donghyuck sleep on his lap whenever he wishes. 

 

Donghyuck looks over at the real Mark and realizes that at the lack of a response, the furrow between Mark’s eyebrows has deepened. He leans his head against the steering wheel, scrunching his eyes shut. 

 

“Donghyuck… Please…”

 

Donghyuck remains quiet, choosing instead to gaze out the car window, up at the dark silhouettes of the trees against the sky.  _ If he ignores it, it’ll go away, if he ignores it, it’ll go away. _

 

“Your words genuinely hurt me. Is that what you really think is happening? That I’m abandoning you?”

 

The sky is pretty. The moon is full and the above is like a black cloak. Clouds are floating by at a worryingly fast pace, a sign it’s about to storm and they illuminate from grey to snow white as they pass by the globe of iridescent light. Donghyuck wishes he could just keep watching the clouds pass by, daydream Mark would probably love to join him. However, real-life Mark sounds broken and it’s time for Donghyuck to do something about it before the clawing pain in his chest becomes unbearable. Before their friendship snaps in two, like that seesaw the seven of them accidentally broke when they all got on to it at once. Donghyuck had sprained his leg and Mark came over to his house nearly every day for three months. 

 

“I’m sorry Mark, I didn’t mean it like that, I just... “ He breaks off and collects the small amount of courage he can find within him. He needs to stop being dishonest, it’s time to give Mark what he deserves. 

 

_ Why are you upset that I’m leaving for collage?  _ Because it’s tearing me apart and I can’t help but feel like you barely even care. 

 

I feel like you’re always going to be more important to me than I am to you. 

 

I feel like I’m always going to like you more than you like me. 

 

“To tell you the truth, which I’m gonna be honest is  _ terrifying.  _ I…” Donghyuck’s voice cracks and he swallows. Mark raises his eyebrows as if to urge him on. Donghyuck digs the crescents of his nails into his palms. 

 

“It’s all these stupid feelings fault. They turn me into this insecure, irritable  _ brat _ who overreacts for  _ everything _ ” Donghyuck’s voice disappears, mind spinning with words he wants to say but simply can’t because they’re all trying to get out at once. Mark’s face is unreadable but he doesn’t look disgusted which he assumes is something positive. 

 

“I’m not sure I understand what you’re trying to say…” He says, voice wavering as if he’s talking to a wounded deer which is ready to make an attempt at fleeing any second and thereby at risk of hurting itself further. The clouds are going faster than ever, racing across the sky to flee from the confrontation in the small space of the car, or at least that’s what Donghyuck sees it as.

 

“What I’m trying to say, is honestly,  _ fuck you  _ Mark Lee.  _ Fuck you _ for making me fall in love with you then act as if you’ve done nothing.  _ Fuck you _ for crushing my hopes only to bring them back up with one of your staring sessions making me believe once again that maybe,  _ maybe _ you  _ do _ feel the same. But most of all,  _ fuck you _ for just leaving me here like it’s nothing. For me and my  _ stupid _ feelings, this feels like the end of the world while to you it’s, it’s-”

 

“Anything less than the end of the world?” Mark suddenly interrupts, voice as clear as spring water, as unwavering as his gaze which is fixating Donghyuck in his seat. The younger boy swallows his last words, locks them into a chest and bolts it shut with the biggest padlock he can possibly imagine. 

 

“Hyuck, I lay awake at night and ponder over how the hell I’m gonna survive a whole year without seeing your face every day. I wonder how I’m gonna fill my days with excitement and I wonder who’s going to drag me out of my dorm room to make sure I don’t actually go insane. I’m sorry I made you believe that it’s not killing me inside and I’m sorry I’ve been spending so much time studying instead of spending the few days we have left with you. I am not, however, sorry for making you fall for me”

 

Mark’s eyes are wide behind his golden circular frames, eyebrows raised like they naturally are sometimes. Donghyuck’s brain seems to be swimming in syrup, a voice in the back of his mind screaming at him that Mark doesn’t mean it like  _ that _ , that this is just another one of the older boy’s rare incidents where he acts as if he’s just as head over heels for him as Donghyuck. But he has never seen Mark look this earnest before, only on a few occasions including convincing his mom to buy him that telescope he so desperately wanted at the age of 8, telling Chenle that he’d always look out for him like a little brother at age 16 and the time he swore to always be Donghyuck’s friend, age 14 and perched on a tree branch looking as if he was about to pass out from terror but eyes trained on Donghyuck, fire burning like deep ember behind golden frames. Donghyuck remember thinking about how brave Mark was that day, shaking like an asp leaf as he attempted time after time to climb the tall hickory tree. Maybe Donghyuck needs to be brave he too. Maybe this is one of his hickory trees. 

 

“And why is that, Canada?” His voice is definitely shaking but he can feel his eyes on fire. Mark seems to feel it too, for he bites his lip and grips the steering wheel tighter making the bones in his knuckles flex. 

 

“You better have been telling the truth earlier Hyuck because no matter how many times I turn your words over in my head even I can’t deny them to myself” He sighs before meeting Donghyuck’s eyes. 

 

“Because Lee Donghyuck, I’m in love with you”

 

As much as Donghyuck hates admitting it, the world does appear to slow down after the words has left Mark’s lips. For a few suffocating seconds, there’s just the sound of his heartbeat in his ears and Mark’s pupils flicking back and forth between Donghyuck’s eyes. 

 

Then, suddenly, Mark heaves all the air out of his lungs, coughing as he hits his chest to bring new oxygen into them. Donghyuck gapes, mind spinning a million miles per hour as Mark continues to choke. 

 

“Wow that was  _ hard _ ” He wheezes and just like that something lifts from inside of Donghyuck and he begins giggling. Then laughing. Then guffawing because Mark Lee is an  _ idiot.  _ An adorable idiot that Donghyuck is in love with but that’s trivial. 

 

“You wanna try again, Lee?” He questions, tears in the corners of his eyes partially from laughing so hard but also because of the utter relief spreading through his body like coming up to the surface for air after a long,  _ long _ time. 

 

Mark takes a few deep breaths before a grin spreads across his lips as he nods, eyes sparkling with mirth. Then, in one swift movement, he pulls his seat back almost all the way. 

 

“Come here,” he says motioning towards his jean-clad legs, the words sending jolts of electricity through Donghyuck. His eyes are gleaming in that annoyingly endearing way they do sometimes, mostly when Mark is looking at or talking about something he’s really passionate about. 

 

Donghyuck, of course, can’t refuse. So with some difficulty, he shifts himself on top of Mark in the driver's seat, hands coming to a slightly shaky rest on the elder's shoulders. 

 

For an awkward second, they just look at each other, the way anyone would do when they’re about to kiss their best friend. Then it’s as if it all clicks into place and they know exactly what to do, the both of them leaning forward to press their lips together. 

 

It goes surprisingly well, there’s no clashing off teeth and just a little bit of nose bumping but that’s quickly fixed by Mark who angels Donghyuck’s face with a hand on his cheek. It’s sweet, Donghyuck can feel just soft Mark’s lips are but in the end, he can’t control himself. He bites down on Mark’s lower lip, pressing closer and closer against his body, hands skimming down the older boy’s body to hook his fingers into the hoops of his jeans before going back up to curl around his nape. Mark relaxes his jaw and lets his mouth fall open with a soft gasp and Donghyuck’s quick to slip his tongue past. 

 

The inside of Mark’s mouth feels hot and Donghyuck shudders as he drags his tongue over the roof of it, then the back of his teeth and finally he presses it against Mark’s own tongue. Mark himself seems to have gone pliant under Donghyuck, hands left motionless by his sides. While still moving his tongue against Mark’s, Donghyuck grabs his hands and places them on his hips before threading his own into Mark’s midnight locks, tugging lightly on them. He sucks on Mark’s tongue and marvels in the sound that escapes from the older boy’s throat, whiny and breathless. As much as he wants to pull more of those sounds from him, his lungs are burning slightly, asking for oxygen so he starts to pull back a bit, giggling when Mark follows his mouth. That’s when the switch flips. 

 

Mark suddenly grabs his cheek before leaning forward to press wet kisses across his jaw, mouthing all the way to the juncture where Donghyuck’s shoulder meets his neck. There the younger boy gasps as Mark bites down, sucking a bright red mark into the tanned skin. Embarrassing sounds fall from his lips, whines and whimpers one after another. His cheeks are burning a vivid red but Donghyuck can’t stop them and a at a particularly harsh nibble from the older boy he gasps out Mark’s name. At that Mark finally pulls back, licking his lips as he studies the patches of red he’s just created. Then he meets Donghyuck’s eyes and has the audacity to  _ smirk _ . 

 

“You’re wearing my shirt” He breathes before going back in, pulling the said shirt down to leave smaller marks across his collarbones. 

  
Donghyuck’s on fire, both because of Mark’s ministrations and his words. He didn’t even notice that the plain white tee had once belonged to Mark when he grabbed it but now that he thought about it, it did smell of cinnamon and mint just like the older boy. 

 

Right as Donghyuck is about to lose himself and start begging, for what he’s not sure but anything other than this, Mark pulls back, at last, leaving Donghyuck’s neck slicked and painted in red and purple. 

 

Mark has always been cute, eyes large and always filled with some sort of emotion but right now, with his lips red and hair tousled, Donghyuck realizes that fuck, Mark Lee is hot.

 

“We should probably try to calm down a little”

 

Donghyuck nods, licking his lips as he fights to keep his eyes on Mark’s and not on his mouth. It’s a laborious feat because Mark’s chest is heaving up and down and his lips are glistening a rose red. 

 

“You should probably get off my lap” He smiles softly, bouncing Donghyuck a little to accentuate his point. 

 

“I like it here though” Donghyuck frowns, gripping the fabric of Mark’s hoodie tighter while tucking himself in under the older boy’s chin.

 

“You can sit on my lap as much as you want later, baby. But right now it’s driving me crazy and I won’t be able to control myself” 

 

The words burn and etches themselves into the very being of Donghyuck and he knows that he’s going to be replaying them in his head later tonight. He wants to protest but Mark tucks a piece of his hair behind his ear and places a kiss on his forehead, whispering a  _ come on Sunshine _ and it’s so unfair how any coherent complaint he had prior to that just melts.

 

He retreats back into his own seat, cheeks puffed out to show his disapproval. There’s a havoc inside of him, trashing his heart around which is beating erratically. Trying to calm his breathing he looks over at Mark (a dumb idea) only to see that the older already has his eyes on him and it makes his cheeks heat up all over again. Mark doesn’t look away, nor smile sheepishly like he usually would. He does grin, but it says “ _ Wow, I can’t believe you’re really mine and that this isn’t a dream _ ”. Donghyuck can tell because that’s exactly what he himself is thinking. He doesn’t say that though, of course not. 

 

“Aren’t you gonna drive, dumbass?” He mutters and Mark snorts before giggling, that cute giggle where if Donghyuck is lucky the older does a little jump in his seat and his eyebrows shoot up to his forehead. 

 

“You can insult me all you want, I know you’re just a big baby and that you love me”

 

“...You love me too though, right?”

 

“Of course I do”

  
  
  
  


Under the darkness of that tepid summer night, seven boys spend their time in the same old neighborhood they’ve grown to love. 

 

In a diner not too many know about, two boys, one with midnight hair and one with fiery red locks sit in a booth. They’re sipping on a milkshake each, both filled to the brim with whipped cream and topped with a red cherry. The younger boy’s neck and collarbones are red and purple, fresh hickies blossoming onto his warm honey skin. 

 

There’s still a red hue to his cheeks which intensifies all over again when the older leans over to ruffle his hair, cooing and spewing pet names just to irk the smaller boy. He leans over the table to slap the older boy’s shoulder, only for him to catch it and intertwine their fingers with a smug smile. 

  
  
  
  


In another part of town, three boys lay crammed into the bed belonging to the oldest of them. Renjun is squished between his two bigger boyfriends, the traces of a smile noticeable on his face even in his sleep. He doesn’t mind the troubles he had to go through, not when this was the reward for his hardships. Kun, Renjun’s older brother, checks in on them and shares a smile with Jeno who’s still awake, mind occupied with the way Jaemin’s eyelashes flutter against his cheeks when their lips meet and how Renjun never seems able to stay still when they kiss, always wanting to map out more of Jeno’s body with his small eager hands. When the door closes he swipes Jaemin’s bangs out of his eyes, tracing the younger boy’s face with a light finger. Jaemin smiles sleepily at him before going back to nuzzling into Renjun’s sandy locks. Jeno will join them in dreamland soon enough. 

  
  
  
  


In a second house lay two other boys. Jisung has managed to sneak his way out of his house through his bedroom window and across the tree that stands between his and Chenle’s window. This tree has many stories, but they are all to be told another time. 

 

Not much changes between Chenle and Jisung. They lay in Chenle’s bed, his leg thrown over Jisung’s hip as they face each other. Chenle may almost hit Jisung in the face with his hand gestures and Jisung may lose himself somewhere in the middle of the story but it’s okay. He has probably already heard it a million times.

  
  
  
  


Mark is still graduating, he and Donghyuck will have to deal with the moderate distance between them for about a year. However, now that they have finally gotten onto the same page, it feels a little easier and not like the end of the world in the middle of the night. 

 

Chenle is still not pleased with his family situation, maybe in the future, he’ll be able to communicate properly with his parents but for the time being, he has a different type of family ready to do anything for him to be happy. 

 

The remaining still have their insecurities and issues that sometimes knock them down, but right in this moment, it feels distant and a bit less important. 

 

Time is precious, but small moments like these are priceless. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phew so like, thank you so much for reading? as ive said, i worked very Very hard on this so i'm v thankful for the comments uwu
> 
> i was thinking about writing sort of a,,,, like either sequel that's actually a prequel or a series of one-shots that play out before this story, i've aready started on one and i have notes of like an,,,,, origin story ig? if u guys wanna see that comment below uwu
> 
> n if u wanna follow the "development" or whatever dkdkksjsk my twt is; @/dreamyhyuckie


End file.
